Reawaken Power
by PhantomRed
Summary: Yusai and the others began to search for Yusai's memories. The search will lead them to face a dark secret. This will lead them to a world were they meet people who save souls. Yusai will find himself facing someone who took someone important to him and will do what ever it takes to get his revenge but will have to save a friend that also wants to take him down.{Book 2}
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. This is my second story that is a continuation to the first and will be a crossover and will be in the section of Bleach instead of Sword art online since the plot is focused more on Bleach characters now. (Note that I don't own any characters from Bleach or SAO or any other anime characters I choose to put in.)

Also to be able to understand a few things in this sequel, you should read 'the beginning of the path'.

 **The Search**

Yusai, Kira, Kirito and Asuna were running through a desert. They were wearing light brown robes and had hoodies on. They were headed to the place where Yusai was held and tested on. He knew the name of the place and looked up possible locations until he found one that fit. It was a rundown laboratory, researching on hidden abilities in humans. The location was in a desert. It took 2 weeks to get there. Since they were low on budget and could not afford a vehicle. Yusai thought they should run there. He was hit by Kira because that was a dumb idea but then everyone agreed. Since everyone had power energy inside them, they can endure the distance of running. It only took a day until they were near the laboratory. They all were standing on a hill a far distance from the laboratory. They took off their hoods.

"It seems like we made it" said Kira looking at the laboratory from a far.

"So what now" said Kirito.

"Yusai, is this trigger your memory" said Asuna looking at his back. He was staring at the laboratory with serious eyes. " _Something is in there...I can feel it"_ thought Yusai. He can sense strong power coming from the laboratory.

"Yusai" said Kira looking at him with a worried expression.

"We should check what's inside" said Yusai in a serious tone. Everyone knew that when he gets like this, they need to be careful. Everyone nodded and headed to the laboratory. They were near the entrance until.

"Hmmm" said Yusai and senses something coming at them then he stopped which made everyone stop.(explosion)Something exploded in front of them.

"Seems like my attack missed" said a voice coming from the top of the laboratory. Yusai was glaring at the figure with murderous eyes. Then someone came down from the roof and landed in front of the entrance. Yusai gazed never left. He had light blue hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a white jacket unzipped with no undershirt and with pants. He sensed Yusai's blood lust. He was looking straight at Yusai. He can feel power coming out from him.

" _He seems strong"_ thought the man. "Who are you"

"Shouldn't we be asking you that" said Kira in a serious tone.

"I thought this place was abandoned" said Kirito.

"Ya it is"

"So why are you here" said Asuna.

"None of your business..girl" teasing Asuna

"Who are you" said Kira with anger because of that comment.

"My name is Grimmjow" said Grimmjow. "And mind if I ask who you are...since I don't think you guys are normal...I can sense something in you but more in him(pointing at Yusai)..I can sense your blood lust and power in you that just wants to be free...you must came here for a reason if so(walking away from the entrance)..why not let you explore the place"

Everyone except Yusai who still had his eyes on him, were shocked and confused.

"Is this some sort of trick" said Kira glaring at Grimmjow.

"No..cutie..it was not my job to guard people from entering I just wanted to see who came to visit " said Grimmjow with a smirk.

Kira was about to say something but stopped when Yusai began walking towards the door with his hair covering his eyes. He made it near Grimmjow who was grinning and looking at the others and Yusai facing the door still walking then.(low slap) a hand touched Yusai's left shoulder but kept facing the door. The others reacted by reaching for their swords that are hidden in their robes waiting to attack.

"You know if you go in there, you will not come back being human anymore" said Grimmjow.

"I'm already not human" said Yusai in a serious tone not looking at him and began to walk. Grimmjow let go with a smile. " _You are interesting. I wonder I it will feel to fight you"_ thought Grimmjow then disappeared.

"He disappeared" said Asuna with a surprise look.

"I wonder if he's warning the others who are inside about us" said Kirito.

"I don't know but we should head in and be ready for a ambush." Said Kira and began walking towards the door. They nodded at each other and followed her. Yusai already made it to the door with the same expression. He began opening the door. It was dark and dusty. Cob webs could be seen.

"Wow..(looking around)..it looks like no one ever been here for a really long time." Said Kirito.

"Ya but why was that guy here" said Asuna.

"There must be something here for that weirdo that is important " said Kira with a angry tone.

Yusai still kept on walking, keeping the same expression. He started to feel a dark presence here but could not explain more about it. He began to gaze around.

"I think we should split up so we can cover more ground" said Kira. Kirito and Asuna nodded.

"Alright you two will be one group and I will be with Yusai" said Kira.

"OK then but be careful" said Kira. She nodded and the two went a separate way.

Yusai and Kira began walking straight ahead. Kira had a worry expression since Yusai hadn't said anything about the place. She tried to break the silence.

"So..is seeing this place trigger any memories." Said Kira hoping he could open up. It was a long silence before he could answer.

"No" said Yusai in a cold low voice.

Kira can tell he can feel something from his answer. " _It seems like he can detect things better than me_ " thought Kira. Then they reached the two doors. They began to go through.

Kirito and Asuna entered a room. It was in the ruins. Things were destroyed and on the floor.

"What happened here" said Asuna.

"I don't know, seems like something happen" said Kira looking at the broken monitor.

"I know that but I mean is who could have done this" said Asuna. Kirito took in what she said then(Flashback: Yusai story).

"It could be when Yusai escaped" said Kirito. Asuna was shocked then had a frown.

"Do you know why they tested on Yusai" said Asuna in a low voice.

"No but…(opening a cabinet with some files)..These might help...they don't look to damage...it could have some information about what this place is hiding." Said Kirito. Asuna walked over him and took some files. They both began to read the files that were still intact.

"This is mostly about how scientist are trying to unleash hidden abilities in humans and then name the possibility of the abilities they have...but none of them match Yusai description or reason he turned into that monster." Said Asuna.

"That's true" said Kirito still reading one of the files then his eyes widen. Asuna notice this.

"What..whats the matter..did you find something" said Asuna.

"Ya it list names of people who have the potential to gain abilities...but each one was 13 and under. They were using children for testing. I also some names scratched off…(crushing the paper)..some didn't survive" said Kirito. Asuna's mouth opened and put her fist over it.

"oh my god…(trying holding back her tears)..how many" said Asuna looking at Kirito.

"On this page I can only see 10 of 20 but there might be more that were destroyed" said Kirito looking down. Asuna was tearing up. Kirito came near her holding against her chest. She was crying in his chest.

When Kira and Yusai entered the room, it led to a hallway that had claw markings and dried up blood. Rumble can be seen. Yusai eyes widen and his fist clenched. " _This was where I.." Thought Yusai_ then snapped out of it when Kira hold his fist looking at him. He turned to face her.

"Don't think that you did this...remember you did not have control. The one that is fault here would be the scientist who unleashed the demon inside you" said Kira in a warming tone. Yusai gazed turned sweet and relaxed. He leaned into her. His head over her left shoulder.

"Thanks..that helps" whispered Yusai. Kira smiled then gently pushed him off.

"We should explore more..we need to find what other memories you have here that you've forgotten." Said Kira. Yusai nodded and both began to walk through the hallway.

 **?**

Somewhere in a room.

"So we have intruders" said a mysterious man who is was cloaked in darkness talking through a communicator.

"Ya..theres four of them..they seem like kids but have powers within them..and one of them seems more powerful but different" said Grimmjow.

"Explain" said the mysterious man.

"Well you see I sensed a similar power...to us" said Grimmjow.

The mysterious man grinned evilly.

"Seems like one of the test subjects came back..I wonder which one..keep a eye on them and wait for the others..I want to see what they are cable of" said the mysterious man.

"OK" said Grimmjow. Hand they lost communication.

" _Well seems like I should get things ready"._ Thought the mysterious man standing up and walking away.

 **Laboratory**

Yusai and Kira were standing in front of broken down doors. They saw claw marks and blood. " _This must be"_ thought Kira. She then looked at Yusai. He was holding his chest. " _It burns"_ thought Yusai holding his chest. Kira broke the silence.

"Should we go in" said Kira holding Yusai's hand tight. Yusai nodded and both went in.

After Asuna calmed down they began to look in another room. This room was more like a lab room. It was huge and had damaged machines. They spread out in the room to see if there's more information about this place and the types of experiments they do.

"Hi Kirito do you think Kira and Yusai found anything" said Asuna.

"Maybe but its possible there might be nothing here or trigger any memories for Yusai" said Kirito. Asuna frowned out the idea.

"So he might not get any memories from here" said Asuna.

"No but I think I have a guess on how he can unlock his memories " said Kirito.

"You do(walking towards him)..that's great but why don't you tell him" said Asuna with confusion. Then Kirito the frowned.

"Because I think for Yusai to unlock his memories..he must feel incredible pain and suffering " said Kirito. Asuna had a shock face.

"Why"

"Do you remember the times when he unlock the memories about his parents and this laboratory.(looking straight at Asuna)..well if you don't remember each times he felt pain and I fear that Yusai knows this already"

"What..how could you tell"

"Because his eyes changed even though sometimes he acts...normal..he's slowly changing and I fear he was telling the truth about the path he chosen when he told us what he planned to do after the incident with Max...and I think Yusai will search for more power since the stone he had gave him more power than he already has is not with him or Kira, he will search for a way to gain power"

"So you think he will use the darkness"

"Ya..it doesnt matter to him now what type of power he must use"

"Why...I don't understand"

"Because he does not care"

"What..that can't be it"

"That's what I can tell and I think….he also doesn't care for his own life" said Kirito. Asuna widen her eyes.

"What..but…"

"The way he fights it's reckless...he uses his own body instead of finding another way...that's also why I wanted to come with him...I wanted to protect him from...killing himself". Asuna felt a pain her in chest of thinking that Yusai might die if he goes on like this but then she came to Kirito and hugged him.

" I understand why you want to protect Yusai but..(grabbed his face and made him look at her)...you better not risk your own life like you did when you thought Max killed him...you and Issei charged in..(Tears began to fall)..without thinking, you let your anger take control..when I saw the spear coming at you...I thought I was going to lose you..I felt my heart breaking seeing you die...and I was unable to move..then felt anger in the back of my head at you for doing something so stupid for some you just met but when Yusai saved you...he was also angry..he must of know what would have happened if you died…( she then let go of him and cleaned her eyes) which reminds me what did Yusai whisper to you guys about". Kirito felt bad for doing that to her but what Yusai told him and Issei he felt fear.

"He said that he will hurt what is most precious to us". Asuna eyes opened.

"What". Kirito began scratching his.

"He really shocked me but his voice and eyes proved that he was serious and if I did it again..I have no doubt that he will (looking at Asuna, he could feel a dark power around her)..but I think that was just of him saying that he does not want me to risk my life for him..so(grabbing her shoulder) don't worry" said Kirito with a smile.

"Ya but…" Asuna was interrupted by Kiritos lips crashing into hers then she kissed him back. Then they separated.

"Don't worry Asuna..I will never do something that stupid again".

"You better..come let's go meet with Kira and Yusai..I think there is nothing more we can find" said Asuna. Kirito nodded and grabbed her hand, they both started to find Yusai and Kira.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Scientist**

Yusai and Kira entered the room. It was big and had a small table in the middle that has some blood stain on it.

Kira eyes widen seeing the table. " _I am right...this must be where Yusai was being experimented on" thought Kira_ clenching her fist. Yusai stood still seeing it and felt anger rise within him. He clenched his fist hard but then.. " _What's this feeling"_ thought Yusai. He sensed something and then ran out of the room to the source of it.

"Wait!...Yusai where you going!" Yelled Kira trying to catch up to him. " _He must of sense something"_ thought Kira. Yusai was running to fast until Kira couldn't see him.

"Damit Yusai..I will get you for this" said Kira to herself stopping. (Explosion). Kira heard an explosion coming in Yusai's direction.

"Yusai!" Yelled Kira and she began running to the explosion.

Kirito and Asuna heard the explosion. "Do you think…" said Asuna looking at Kirito.

"Ya..we should meet with them" said Kirito. Then they started running to the explosion.

Yusai was in the room that the explosion occur. He was glaring at a man with pink hair and glasses.

"Who are you" said Yusai in a cold tone. He senses something dangerous about the man.

"Well,well look who we have here" said the man smiling. "It seems like you have return…..test subject 012". Yusai eyes widened and felt anger coming up. His power started to rise then..(explosion). Yusai attacked him with fire in his hands but missed. He then felt something coming from the guy. He was still smiling and then…(THUD!). Yusai was face first on the floor.

"What..ugh.." Said Yusai but was not able to say anymore. He felt like gravity just drop on him.

"You're feeling my spiritual pressure" said that man. Looking at him.

"Ugghhh" said Yusai getting crush more. " _What spiritual pressure_?" Thought Yusai. Kira entered the room and saw Yusai on the floor with someone beside him.

"Yusai!...(looking at the guy)..what did you to him" said Kira in anger.

"No..ugh..Kira stay..ugh..back" Yelled Yusai to Kira while being crushed.

"What why". Said Kira.

"Because you will feel my spiritual pressure..You're lucky that you're out of my range or you will be on the floor" said the man.

"Who are you" said Kira glaring at the man.

"My name is Szayelaporro, the 8th espada." Said Szayelaporro.

"Espada…"

"Yes...and you humans are trespassing in my laboratory"

"What..(eyes widen)...this is your laboratory" said Kira in shock. Then she looked at Yusai. He had anger and hatred in his eyes. Then she heard footsteps coming behind her. She turn around and stop them for going further. They saw her eyes, they were serious and angry. Then they saw Yusai on the ground. Kirito clenched his hands and tried to stay calm. Then looked at the guy that is causing it.

"Who are you" said Kirito glaring at him.

"I told your 'friend' who I am...I'm not going to repeat myself to the likes of you" said Szayelaporro. Kirito was ready to attack him but then Asuna grabbed his shoulder. She was glaring at Szayelaporro.

"So can we ask why you are here" said Asuna.

"Because I own this laboratory and you're trespassing" said Szayelaporro.

"This places looks abandon and looks like no one step" said Kirito.

"It is true that this place is abandon and still is" said Szayelaporro.

"What so why are you here" said Asuna.

"Because one of the espada told me about a certain human that is similar to use so I came because it picked my interest and it seems like I have (looking at Yusai)..test subject 012" said Szayelaporro.

Kirito and Asuna had their eyes widen and started to move but Kira put her arm in front of him. They saw her face, shaking her head, telling them it's not the right time to attack and wait. Kira is trying to hold her anger but she knows Yusai does not want to risk their lives for a battle we know we won't win.

"So..what are you going to do with me" said Yusai with his hair covering his eyes.

"Well nothing really...you are nothing to me...you were a failed experiment like the rest but there was a few that was successful but after you destroyed my laboratory and my scientist, there really wasn't anything to do but cancelled it (clenching his hands) and destroy all my research because you went on a rampage" said Szayelaporro glaring at him. The pressure grew.

".uuughh" said Yusai feeling the change.

"since you are here I think(pulling his sword out)..I should take my revenge and also (looking at the others) I should kill them too" said Szayelaporro in a cold tone. They all felt shivers from his stare but weren't backing down if they have to fight they will.

Yusai soon began to release his power. It was dark energy mix with his own then he began to dig his nails into the ground. His hands glowed with power then.(crack..crack). Szayelaporro did not know what he was doing but the others did. Then..(CRACK!) the ground below Yusai broke sending him straight down. It made Szayelaporro distracted and Kirito began to pull his sword out under his cloak and attacked him. He pushed him through the wall and left the room.

"Asuna" said Kira looking at her serious.

"Ya" said Asuna and nodded. She knew Kira will fight with them after she sees Yusai. Asuna then went to join Kirito. Kira made it to the hole where Yusai fell in.

"Yusai!..are you OK!" Yelled Kira.

"Ya..but don't worry..I need you to bring Szayelaporro outside...I'll be their soon" Yelled Yusai at the bottom. Kira nodded and went towards the fight.

Kirito was holding Szayelaporro with his black sword which he was able to turn from the game world into reality with the help of Peter. Szayelaporro was able to protect himself with his sword and was calm and grinning at Kirito. " _What..why is easy smiling"_ thought Kirito. Then Szayelaporro pushed Kirito off with incredible force then charged at Kirito. Kirito was able to stop him but the force was too great and was pushed to the wall. Szayelaporro was walking closer and closer to him but then a gust of wind appeared in front of Szayelaporro.

"Kirito!" Yelled Asuna holding to her own aqua green sword. She was with Kira who caused the wind. Kirito was able to come to his senses and ran to their direction.

"What took you so long" said Kirito sarcastically.

"Sorry needed to check on an idiot " said Kira.

"So..do you all think you can stop me" said Szayelaporro.

"Three against 1, I think we have the advantage" said Kira.

"Ahahaha, that's funny..you must think I'm a human like you" said Szayelaporro.

"What...you're telling us you're not" said Asuna.

"That's right...I'm something you could call arrancar.(looking at them, they has confusing faces)..of course you humans don't know what I'm saying so since you're about to die, I will be generous and tell you about hollows..they are a race of creatures who were once human souls which did not cross over to the soul society. They are creatures that obtain supernatural abilities and devour living souls...but I'm different because I'm a hollow that can control that side and obtain Shinigami like powers…". Everyone was shocked hearing this. Having the thought that there creatures that eats human souls makes it hard to comprehend.

"So you're not from this world is what you're saying" said Kirito.

"Of course you're human minds can't understand..but yes" said Szayelaporro in annoyed tone. Asuna clenched her fist because of the tone he told Kirito in.

"So why did you build this laboratory if you're not from this world" said Kira.

"So I can create more arrancar...you see there are some humans that has the potential to become an even greater arrancar with the right method...I try to find it in humans...some of the test failed but some were successful you see there is more than arrancar like me, 10 to be exact..and that are much powerful..but the one on top was the one that showed me and was the one to create us..his name is Sosuke Aizen...the one that created us and plan on creating an army full of them that is why I made this laboratory..which was following Aizen's demands" said Szayelaporro smiling. Asuna and Kirito did not know how to react but a dark Aura surrounds Kira. Her eyes were full of anger. Then she charged at him and pulled out her sword. It made contact with his. Then summoned her wind to cover them. Szayelaporro kept his smile at her attempts to kill him but then saw two figures outside the wind. Kirito and Asuna came from the sides and attacked him which made him jump. Kira then swung her sword at him which pushed him upwards breaking through the roof. Szayelaporro was floating in midair covering himself with his arms from the smoke then Kira came and strike him down, hitting the roof then Asuna was on his side and sung at him which made him go back to composure but then Kirito was behind and struck him hard which made him plummet on the roof. Szayelaporro was furious and lost his smile.

"What's the matter..not smiling anymore" said Kira teasing him. Szayelaporro did not say anything but glared at her then charged at her with incredible speed. She was shocked and could not react until flames started to appear between them. Szayelaporro stopped and looked at the source Yusai was on his left with anger in his eyes.

"Don't lay a finger on her" said Yusai in a cold tone. Then pulled out his sword which was covered in flames and charged at him and swung his sword that created a huge wave of fire. Szayelaporro jumped back and is now far away from the four of them.

"What took you so long" said Yusai walking near them.

"Well we got some information you would like to her" said Kira.

"Well then you will have to tell me after we beat this guy" said Yusai glaring at him. They nodded and are in their fighting stance.

"You think you can stop me...how pathetic no human can defeat an arrancar" said Szayelaporro then began to charge at them. They spread out. Kirito was in the left, Asuna right and Kira and Yusai in the middle. They began to charge at him. Yusai used his flames but was blocked then Kira used her wind blade to create a wave but was blocked to then (clank) they both collide with Szayelaporro. They were holding him but his strength increased then he released his spiritual pressure. They felt it but kept on standing then Kirito and Asuna came and attack his sides. He separated from them and Kirito began to attack first then Asuna then repeated. They were able to push him until he was on the edge. Then swung together. He was thrown off the roof but landed without problem. He was clenching his teeth looking up. All four of them then began to land on the ground with him.

"You may have put scratches on me but not anymore" said Szayelaporro in a serious tone. "I will show you true strength". His blade started to glow and was gather spiritual energy.

"What's he doing" said Asuna.

"He's gathering energy but I don't know what kind but it looks like a lot" said Kira.

"We need to run away from it" said Kirito. But before they could run.

"Bankai" said Szayelaporro. Then his body started to glow and started to transform. Yusai and the others eyes widen seeing his transformation. His hair grew covering his right eye. He had 3 blue lines on his left side of his face. His hands changed to pure white with sharp purple nails. His clothing changed too with four long things coming from his back.

"This is my zanpaktou, it gives me incredible power that I can destroy you with" said Szayelaporro. He began to a shock wave of a purple gas at them. They couldn't run anywhere. They all thought the same. They were facing an enemy they never fought before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Soul Society**

The wave of power was coming closer to them. They were unable to move because of the fear they are feeling but only one person was not scared. Yusai began to walk closer to the wave. His sword was covered in flames then (clank).

"Yusai" said everyone. They were shocked. Yusai was doing all he can to stop the wave.(crack..crack). He could hear cracks coming from his blade. " _Dammit not now"_ thought Yusai in anger. Clenching his teeth. (CRACK!). Then time slowed for a while. Everyone saw the blade cut in half. The wave of power was coming near them. Yusai tried..

"Bankai" said a voice. Then ice was created between Yusai and the wave. Someone came floating down with a female with orange hair. The man looked like a kid who is a lot shorter with white hair spiky hair.

"It seems like we made it on time." Said the kid.

"Ya..(turned around to see the four).. Hi Are you guys OK" said the women. They all had confused faces. Yusai felt their power. " _They also have the same power like him"_ thought Yusai. Then he saw the kids sword. (Beat...beat) His heartbeat became loud to him. His head was starting to hurt. " _Uurgh...it hurts" thought Yus_ ai holding his pain. The others saw this.

"Yusai what's the matter" said Kira in a worry tone.

"I thinks he's remembering something" said Kirito. Asuna was scared because it looks like Yusai is in pain.

"Whats the matter with him" said the women. The kid was looking at Yusai and sensed something. " _Whats this feeling_ " thought the kid.

"Uurrgh" screamed Yusai in pain.

"Hmmm.. I wonder" said Szayelaporro with a grin.

Yusai then started to remember.{(Flashback) 15 year old Yusai was sitting down. He was somewhere but did not know where. He felt fear, is body turned stiff. Then he saw a figure in front of him. The figure was a male then (phzzz) he was pierced through the chest blood was spilling out. Yusai eyes widened(Flashback ended)}. Yusai stopped holding his head. Kirito sensed a change in Yusai.

"Kira, Asuna we need to get away now!" Said Kirito grabbing them.

They sensed it too and knew what was going to happen next.

"Whats going on with him" said the women. The kid did not say anything but stared at Yusai.

"Well it seems like I might be wrong about you..test subject 012" said Szayelaporro grinning.

"What test subject" said Kid looking at him. Then felt a spiritual pressure that was different.

Yusai was on his hands. Scratching the ground. A red cloak was covering his body then his skin began to peel off. Then 4 red tails started to grow. Then his whole body changed to blood red. He his hands change to claws and his teeth grew sharp. Then big blood red hears popped out. Eyes became pure white.

"Rrrrroooaaaar!" Said Yusai in his monster form. Dark waves of power came from Yusai. Everyone felt it.

"What the hell is that" said the women in shock.

"It's seems like he wasn't a failure" said Szayelaporro. Then Yusai was looking at him and began charging at him with incredible speed. The kid and women saw he was coming this way and got into fighting stance but then Yusai tails stretched towards them make them move to the side.

"What" said The women.

"Seems like his target was Szayelaporro" said the kid.

Szayelaporro was ready to defend himself with his sword in front of him pointing to the left. Yusai appeared in front of him. He caught the sword with his teeth and was biting on it. Szayelaporro was smiling at him.

"Seems like you were successful….I should take you…." Said Szayelaporro but got interrupted when Yusai punched him, sending him flying a great distance.

"Urgh" said Szayelaporro trying to get up but then Yusai came and slashed him again. Then his tales dug into the ground. Szayelaporro was furious and stood up. He had claw marks on him.

"Seems like he's strong he will be perfect for Aizen" said Szayelaporro. Then felt something underneath the ground.

"Wha.." Got interrupted when tails came from the ground hitting him upward and then one grabbed his arm and slammed him to the ground making a small crater. "Urgh(cough)" said Szayelaporro. He was lying on the ground with tails holding him still. "What's this". Then tried to get up but was not able to break free from the tails. Then felt a dark energy.

He saw Yusai with his head up and a dark ball of energy above him that is huge. His eyes widen. Everyone who was standing in the side lines saw and felt the incredible power that Yusai was using.

"That's big" said Kirito with widen eyes.

"Ya" said Asuna with widen eyes.

"How could a human be able to have so much power" said the women.

"It seems like he isn't a normal human" said the kid with a shocked expression. Kira did not say anything. She didn't not know what to feel. She felt fear, relief, and sadness. She knew for Yusai to become that thing he would have felt pain. " _The memory that he remembered must_ _have been painful"._ Thought Kira clenching her fist and clenched her teeth. She was holding back the tears because she knew she had to fight Yusai to get him back.

Yusai was done charging and bend his body fast and the ball headed toward Szayelaporro. His eyes widen seeing the ball of energy coming to him. He tried to block it but. (EXPLOSION!) A huge explosion was caused by Yusai. Everyone felt the shock wave and knew they need to get away from the blast so they all went to the roof. The blast was huge that it can take up a football field.

"Wow that was incredible" said the women covering her eyes from the smoke.

"What happen to him" said the Kid looking at Kira and the others.

They all were on the roof of the laboratory.

"It's hard to explain but…" said Asuna but stopped when the smoke was starting to clear. All their eyes widen in what the Yusai did.

A huge crater all appeared in the place where Szayelaporro was. It was deep and wide. Szayelaporro was seen on the ground unconscious with his mouth opened and his sword beside him. His arms and legs were spread. Yusai was walking near the crater.

"ROOOOAAAAR!" said Yusai. Then was going to finish Szayelaporro.

"Whats he doing" said Asuna.

"He's not finish...he can still feel him alive...he's going to finish him" said Kid. Their eyes then stared at Yusai. Yusai began walking towards

Szayelaporro but (explosion) an explosion came at Yusai pushing him back. A figure appeared beside Szayelaporro.

"Seems like I was right about" said Grimmjow smiling at Yusai. Then picked up Szayelaporro and out him on his shoulder and grabbed his sword from the ground.

"Rrrroooarrr!" Said Yusai charging at him but then. Grimmjow eyes widen and raised his hand. (THUD!) Yusai hit the ground hard feeling his spiritual pressure.

"Aaarrggh" said Yusai against the floor trying to get up. Grimmjow was smiling at Yusai who can still move and stand a little from his spiritual pressure.

"You really are strong.(grinning)..well if you want to fight me and get your revenge on him..(then a portal appeared behind him) then come." Said Grimmjow entering the portal. The pressure was gone and Yusai was charging at the portal.

"YUSAI!" Said Kira but was too late. Yusai entered the portal and was gone. She clenched her fist hard. "Dammit". Kirito and Asuna also clenching their fist looking down. Then they heard footsteps.

"You better explain what just happened here" said the Kid.

"You guys seem to know the boy who turned to a monster" said the women. Kira saw them and saw their swords. She recognized it because Szayelaporro had one. Then she got to a fighting stance holding her sword.

"Who are you...are you with them" said Kira glaring at them. Kirito and Asuna followed her and got in position.

"No we aren't" said the Kid. That did not make them lose their stance.

"Who are you then and how come your sword look like the one that arrcanr or whatever was" said Kira in anger.

"It's complicated" said the women standing beside kid.

"Well I have all day" said Kira.

"Wait Kira shouldn't we find Yusai" said Asuna.

"No.. I think they know where Yusai might be" said Kira.

"She's right...we need to know where Grimmjow led him..and the only lead we have is them" said Kirito glaring at them.

"Seems like we need to tell them" whispered the girl to kid.

"We can't" said Kid.

"We need to..they seem like they care for this Yusai...and I think the girl(looking at Kira)..loves him..we need to Toushirou" whispered the women.

"Fine..Rangiku" whispered Toushirou with some irritation.

"Alright we will tell you but we need to bring you somewhere" said Rangiku.

"Where" said Asuna.

"Don't worry it's somewhere safe" said Rangiku in a cheery tone.

"OK but if you trick us I will attack" said Kira.

"You're a feisty one but don't worry..(a portal was beginning to open behind her)..its safe" said Rangiku. They looked at each and nodded. They all entered the portal and disappeared.

They all arrived at a place that looked like a city.

"What is this place" said Asuna.

"You're in the soul society..where souls come and leave.." Said Rangiku.

"A place where souls go" said Kirito in shock.

"Ya..they live here for a little while and leave when their ready" said Rangiku.

"So are you hollows" said Kira.

"No. We are soul reapers and before you ask more questions.. I should tell you that we separated your souls from your bodies"

"WHAT!" They all said.

"Don't worry we placed your bodies somewhere safe that no one can harm them" said Rangiku.

"What you're saying ..we died" said Kirito with a shocked expression.

"No but I will explain everything" said Rangiku.

"We should head to them now and there you can tell them" said Toushirou to Rangiku.

"Ok.. We should go follow me" said Rangiku. They all followed.

They entered a building and entered a room with 11 people in it. One of them was an old man at the end of the room sitting. Kira and the others felt intimidated.

" _We are screwed"_ thought Kirito and Asuna together with sweat dropping.

" _I will get you for this Yusai for putting_ _me through this_ " thought Kira smiling at them.

"You brought guest Rangiku and Toushirou." Said the old man.

"Yes.. Captain Genrysuai..we think their friend is involved with Aizen" said Toushirou.

"Aizen uh..well then(looking at Kira and others)..you should start explaining" said Genrysuai. Everyone stared at them. Then Kira began to tell them how they got into this. They all understood and then they began telling them who each of them are and what they do.

"Well seems like we introduced ourselves so now we should be on pressing matters at hand" said Genrysuai.

"Yes you're right" said Kira.

"So Aizen was one of you but then betrayed you" said Kirito.

"Yes he was one of the top captains and is intelligent but we never suspected him to do this.

"Ya and it's seems like he lied about the fire incident too" said Shunsui.

"Fire incident" said Asuna in curiosity.

"It was an incident that happened years ago. There was a huge fire that killed a lot of people living here. We didn't know who caused it but Aizen was the one that saw everything. He said Captain Shosin Kuma was the one that caused it and was planning an attack on us and he died that night by Aizen.(head went down) We were wrong to accuse Shosin, we accused him for something he did not do" said Genrysuai.

"Didn't he find a human child and trained him" said Byakuya.

"Yes he did, he was a boy that he took in from one of his missions. He didn't tells us much but said he would take care of him. Which he did and taught him to be a soul reaper. He was quite good and had a strong spiritual pressure and great potential" said Genrysuai.

"Had..did he die" said Kira.

"We don't know..he was gone when Shosin died and his sword was left. It is encased in a box beside Shosins grave who was the one who gave him that. We hope that he got out of here safely" said Genrysuai raising his head to her.

"Poor kid..did you ever search for him if he was still alive" said Kira.

"We tried but was unable to find him" said Genrysuai.

"Oh" said Kira.

"We should focus now on Aizen" said Byakuya.

"Ya sorry to get off topic" said Asuna.

"Don't worry..so your friend has entered the portal " said Genrysuai.

"Ya do you know where it leads" said Kira.

"Yes..the place is called Hueco Mundo" said Genrysuai.

"Good how do we get there" said Kirito.

"Sorry but you can't now..to enter it is too dangerous..we sent a group already to get someone that was taken" said Genrysuai.

"Taken" said Asuna.

"Yes. Aizen took her and now her friends are going to get her back" said Genrysuai.

"So we have to stay here" said Kira with irritation.

"Yes sorry but don't worry they probably will bring him back to.. seeing has he's human" said Genrysuai with a smile.

"I don't think so knowing his personality he will treat them has enemies" said Kirito.

"That's not good..the person leading the group also have the tendency to be stubborn" said Genrysuai.

"Well we have to wait here but can you help us" said Kira. They all had confusing looks.

"..."

"Please I can sense your power and I hope that you can train us a little bit so we don't be bored here waiting for the idiot" said Kira.

"Sorry but we are going to be busy. We are in war with Aizen. He plans to attack the living world and we need to prepare" said Genrysuai.

"Oh sorry" said Kira with a frown.

"Well since I have some time in my hands I will help them" said Rangiku walking towards Kira.

"Rangiku" said Toushirou.

"Cmon Toushirou I'm just your lieutenant. I have time in my hands..so when I get called I will go" said Rangiku.

"OK then. You better take care of them" said Genrysuai.

"you don't have to do this Rangiku" said Kira.

"Don't worry I know that you want to get strong so you can help Yusai" said Rangiku.

"Thank you" said Kira. She nodded to her then all three of them followed her out.

 **Unknown Dimension**

"Dammit" said Yusai in pain. 

"This must be a painful memory" said Tomo.

"You can say that but...urgh...this will be a painful ride." Said Yusai trying to move out of his chains.

"Well.. you survived the memory where you began this journey in search of your memories." Said Tomo.

"Ya but let's just say this memory will be harder since I will feel a lot of pain which means I will hurt like hell" said Yusai.

Note: To understand the unknown Dimension you must read the first book. Also I made up Captain Shosin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Journey to the Hueco Mundo**

 **Hueco Mundo**

Yusai went back to normal and was laying on sand. He was unconscious. He was alone. In the distance there is a huge tower. Around it skeletons were seen. Other towers could be seen that are huge. Yusai then began to wake up. "What..what happened to me" said Yusai holding his head. Then began to rise. " _Where am I"_ thought Yusai. Then tried to remember what happen. "(Flashback: a man dying in front of him).. _uh"_ thought Yusai. Then dropped to his knees. Tears began to fall. " _So I remembered a memory(leaned forward with his hands on the ground)..why(clenching his hands)..why.(tears began to fall to the sand)...why did that happened why did he..(_ flashback: the man was mouthing him something. _.._ Aizen) _..Aizen.._ " Thought Yusai and began to rise. His hair was covering his eyes. Then started to walk. " _I need to remember more...I know Kira and the others can take care of themselves so I should find a way out_ " thought Yusai. He was heading towards the towers then sensed something. " _This feeling, spiritual energy..(looking at the tower)..it's coming from in there"_ thought Yusai and began to walk towards it.

"I almost forgot, I don't have a sword anymore..wel this will be a pain in the ass….(then grinned)...well it's time for me to learn the new powers I was given by those two." Said Yusai to himself. Then his left hand started to create some sparks and his right started to create some wind energy. Yusai kept walking with his hair covering his eyes and with energy building up in his left and right hands.

(Clank….clank) Two people are fighting in a huge dark room. A girl with black short hair wearing a black Rob was facing a guy with short black hair wearing a black Rob.

"Seems like you won't last much longer..Rukia" said the man.

"...uh..uh you should stop looking like him..Aaroniero" said Rukia breathing hard.

"Looking like who...someone important to you" said Aaroniero.

"You bastard..why are you fighting looking like Kaien instead of your own body " said Rukia.

"Because it's fun tormenting you and will be enjoyable to see you die by the hands of someone who you cared for...who I actually killed" said Aaroniero. Rukia then gripped her sword and charged at him again. He was able to block it then pushed her away.

"Bankai" said Aaroniero. Then his sword changed to a Triton.

"What but that's" said Rukia with wide eyes.

"You probably recognized this zanpaktou. Since it belongs to your friend." Said Aaroniero smiling at her. He is twirling his Triton and water started to appear around him. Rukia send a wave of ice but was crushed by his Triton. Then got near him and started to slash at him. Every time she did, he blocked it. Then she separated from him and stab her sword into the ground. Her power was being transferred into the ground. The ground was glowing white then mist was created. Her eyes were serious. She then disappeared. Aaroniero was shocked by this then smiled. He sensed Rukia on his left side and collided with her sword, then she disappeared again into the mist then Aaroniero sensed her again and collide with her. They kept on doing that until Aaroniero had enough and stabbed his Triton into the ground then water started to appear coming from the ground. It sprouted and a wave of water surrounded Aaroniero. Rukia stayed still looking at his power. Then the wave of water began to slice her. She was able to dodge but was hit which made Aaroniero happy and go in and stab her but then Rukia saw him coming then flip over while she was in midair and go behind his back and wrap him with light then she got away from him still having him in her hold. Her was binding him and glowed yellow then whispered something and light started to penetrate Aaroniero.

"Uuuuuuuggghhh"!" Said Aaroniero in pain.

Then Rukia made the final blow by causing a huge explosion towards Aaroniero which broke the roof above them and made a crater. Rukia used a lot of spiritual energy to use that move.

"Ahahaha" laughed Aaroniero.

"What" said Rukia with widen eyes.

"You thought I would die from that" said Aaroniero but his head changed into a case with water and two skeletons. Rukia saw this and was shocked but then turned back to Kaien.

"It's time to show you my true form!" Said Aaroniero. I hen his body began to change. It grew and widen into a purple monster and only his stomach to head could be seen. Rukia had widen eyes. " _I need to finish this, I still have a friend to save_ " thought Rukia. Then she began running toward him and then saw him attack but dodged and appeared in front of Aaroniero then used his Triton to stab her but she used her zanpaktou to block it but the force was to great and the sword broke(phzzz) making the Triton pierce her through. Blood started to come out. She began coughing out blood.

"It seems like I…" said Aaroniero but then. (Phzzzz). Rukia then created her sword again and it went through his head while she was hanging from the Triton.

"Uuuuuugghhhhh!" Said Aaroniero then his face was starting to peel showing his true face and blood started spilling. Then let go of the Triton which made Rukia fall to the ground. Her body was weak. Lots of blood was spilling out her wound.

"Seems like..urgh...I won't see them" said Rukia weakly to herself. Blood was spilling from her mouth. Aaroniero body started to expand. She knew it was going to explode and destroy the whole room. She then closed her eyes and waited for her time.

"What are you doing….are you going to die in this place" said a voice.

Rukia heard it but did not recognize it. She then opened her eyes. It was blurry but saw a young man. Coming closer.

"That battle was awesome but it sucked when you got stabbed" said The voice. Then was in front of her and grabbed her and put her on his shoulder. Her eyes widen.

"What..ugh..what are you doing" said Rukia through her pain.

"Getting out of here that monster of whatever will explode if we stay here so the smart plan would be leaving".

Then the man started to jump on to the expanding body and went through the hole in the roof. (EXPLOSION) Aaroniero exploded and destroyed the tower. The man and Rukia was safe on a different tower roof. The man laid Rukia on a wall to sit properly. She looked weak. The man then grabbed her sword and looked at it.

"Who are you" said Rukia.

"This sword looks familiar" said man.

"How did you get here". The man ignored her and played with her sword.

"How did your sword fix if self when it was cut in half" said the man. Rukia got angry because he ignored her questions.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Yelled Rukia in frustration.

"Looking for someone"

"What who"

"Someone important"

"Who"

"Someone"

Rukia had tick marks. "Are you going to tell me his name"

"No...but I will need to steal your sword"

"What you can't it has one owner and user and it's…" said Rukia but got interrupted when the sword started to glow.

"Are you sure about that" said the man in a cold voice. The sword was releasing some power. Rukia eyes widen.

"How…(looking up to the man)..who are you". The man turned around.

"Thanks for the sword...I will be sure give it back"

"Wait you can't use it...the power is too great"

"Sorry but I need to go" said The man and then jumped from the roof.

"Wait!" Said Rukia trying to move but then fell forward. Then she heard a noise.

"Ugh" said a voice. " _wait that voice_ " thought Rukia. Then she saw some red hair coming from the corner of her eye.

"Renji" said Rukia. Then she crawled to him and saw the others.

"Did he do this" said Rukia seeing the edge he fell off from.

A battle from a distance was happening. A young man with orange hair and wearing a black robe with tares at the bottom of it. He had a full black sword and was fighting a person with aqua blue hair covered with armor that looks like bones.

" _Grimmjow..seems like he's fighting with someone...I can sense that he's strong but there is something…"_ thought Yusai running. He was still wearing his cloak with some tares. He has some cuts from caring those people.(flashbacks: before Rukia, a guy with glass, a guy that was tall,a guy with long red hair).

" _I wonder why they were here.. Two seemed like they were from the city..the other two looked like the Kid and orange women we met at the laboratory… I wonder if there a group of Justice….no that's impossible the way they look doesn't really cut it...but the robes looks familiar I just don't nowhere...I can sense a strong dark power..(looking at the large tower in front of him.)...I should head their..(eyes widened)..I sensed something coming"_ thought Yusai.(Explosion). Yusai dodged it and stopped. He looked at the person who did it.

"Seems like you finally made it" said a voice.

"Szayelaporro, I thought I killed you" said Yusai glaring at him. He was in his resurrection form.

"It's time to eliminate you for hurting me" said Szayelaporro in anger then began to charge at him. Yusai smirked and began to charge at him holding Rukia's sword. (Clank) a wave of energy came from the collision. They were staring at each other with great intent to kill.

"Time for you to feel how I am far superior than you" said Szayelaporro and then used his spiritual pressure. Yusai felt it but.

"What" said Szayelaporro in shock. Yusai was still standing, pushing forward. His eyes were full of hate and anger but it also shows determination. Szayelaporro was still shocked by this and got angry.

"How the hell could you…" said Szayelaporro but got interrupted when Yusai pushed him with incredible force making him slide to the ground. The sword Yusai was holding was glowing. Yusai could feel its power and his own. Then began to charge at him. He jumped over him and sliced the air causing a huge shock wave hitting Szayelaporro.(cough..cough). Szayelaporro coughed and felt pain. He saw Yusai mid air. He got out from under him and now his gliding through the air. Then he summoned his power and attacked him. It was heading straight for Yusai. His hair was covering his eyes.

"DDIIIEEE!" Yelled Szayelaporro.(EXPLOSION). A huge dust cloud was created by the explosion. Szayelaporro was smiling.

"Ahahaha...I finally..uh" said Szayelaporro but stopped when the dust cloud was changing into mist. Mist was started to cover everything around them. He was not able to see.

"Whats going…(phzzzz)...ugh" said Szayelaporro. Yusai stabbed Szayelaporro right through. He used the mist to hid himself get him off guard. The mist was fleeing. Yusai looked up at Szayelaporro. Szayelaporro eyes widen in fear. Yusai eyes turned to sharingan.

"It's time for you to die..(Raising his left)..so you don't hurt any more people" said Yusai in a cold tone. Then his left hand was sparking. Lightning was glowing from it."CHIDORI!"Yelled Yusai. Then he striked Szayelaporro causing his whole body to be covered in electricity. Yusai separated from him and landed on the ground. He saw Szayelaporro body being consumed by the electricity until he was gone. Yusai then began to walk to the fight Grimmjow was fighting.

The Two figure felt the energy that was coming not far from them.

"Seems like that kid is here" said Grimmjow.

"What are you talking about" said the young man.

"Don't worry Ichigo, let's just finish this fast" said Grimmjow.

" ..(pointing his sword to him)..after I'm done with you, I can get to Orihime." Said Ichigo charging toward him. (Clank). They both clashed and separated. Then Grimmjow sped towards him and kicked him to a wall making a crater. Then he charged at him with a punch but Ichigo saw him and dodged it quick. Grimmjow punched the wall instead making a huge crater. Ichigo was raising his sword.

"Getsuga tenshou!" Yelled Ichigo. Then a huge black wave was targeting Grimmjow. (EXPLOSION)

"Ugh.(cough)" said Grimmjow getting hit with the black wave. He was smiling at Ichigo and charged at him. Ichigo saw him coming and was ready then he disappeared.

"What" said Ichigo then got kicked so hard blasting him to the ground. Grimmjow had appeared to his side. Then disappeared again.

Ichigo got up and was hit upward.

"(Cough)..ugh" said Ichigo in pain. Then was getting multiple hits so fast that Ichigo could not stop then was punched hard to a tower and created a huge crater. (Cough..cough) Ichigo was coughing blood. His body was damaged terribly.

"Seems like you don't look well" said Grimmjow. He saw Ichigo and punched his gut making the tower crack behind him.(crack..crack). Cracks of his rib cage could be heard.

"Uurrrgh" said Ichigo in pain. His body felt weak. He had a fight before this and was not in full strength. His head was down and breathing heavily.

"I think it's time to end this" said Grimmjow smiling. He separated from him and kicked him to the ground. (THUD) Ichigo was lying on the ground in a crater created by the force of the drop. He could barely get up.

"Dammit..I can't..die.. here" said Ichigo clenching his hands. Grimmjow had his sword ready. His energy was being released. Ichigo felt his spiritual pressure making him stay in place.

"Uuurrghh" said Ichigo trying to get up. Grimmjow smiled and began to point the sword at him and blasted toward him. Ichigo saw him coming but could not move. His eyes widen when flames started to appear between them.

"Tch..these flames can't block me!" Said Grimmjow not stopping and went through the flames. Then was suddenly flying towards a tower. A figure was standing in front of Ichigo. He did not feel the spiritual pressure and was trying to get. He saw a young man in front of him wearing a damaged brown cloak. He had sword and then saw what look like a tail coming from behind him.

"So seems like you must be with her" said Yusai. Looking at his clothing.

"Who are you" said Ichigo standing.

"Rather not tell you..I barely even know you" said Yusai.

"But how did you get here" said Ichigo.

"By(pointing his sword) that guy" said Yusai pointing at Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow..(looking at him getting up from the tower)..why did he bring you here" said Ichigo.

"So I can fight him" said Yusai glaring at Grimmjow from a far.

"What why…." Said Ichigo but got interrupted.

"You should save that friend that girl was talking about" said Yusai walking to Grimmjow.

"How…"

"Sorry no time to talk..I can take care of this guy..(gripping his sword)..." Yusia stopped when a blast was coming at him but Ichigo saved him from it.

"I can't, you looked damaged up already" said Ichigo ready to fight. Then Grimmjow appeared right in front of them smiling. Then he scratched the air with his claws causing it to create wind blades.(explosion). They missed them but separated from each other.

Yusai sensed him coming but was too slow. " _What speed_ " thought Yusai. Grimmjow appeared in front of him but Ichigo then appeared blocking the attack. Then they both began clashing with speed.

" _Wow he's fast too"_ thought Yusai looking at them. His eyes followed them but then noticed Ichigo's movement getting slow. His eyes widen.

"Dammit, can't keep this up" said Ichigo blocking Grimmjow's attack.

"You're getting slow Ichigo" said Grimmjow smiling at him then his claws started to glow and was aiming at Ichigo. His eyes widened. But then saw Yusai appearing in front of him. Blocking the claws with his sword the pushed him far. Grimmjow was able to get stable in the air.

"Why are do you keep interrupting us" said Grimmjow in annoyance.

"Sorry but I can't let you hurt him, you know" said Yusai glaring at him.

"Why did you…" said Ichigo.

"Because you saved me and I can see whats inside of you" said Yusai. Turning his head to him. Showing his sharingan to him. Ichigo's eyes widened in shocked and then snapped out of it by Yusai.

"You should go, I can take care of him" said Yusai. Then facing Grimmjow. Ichigo then felt power rising from Yusai.

" _This feeling...it's his spiritual pressure..it's strong..who is this guy_ " thought Ichigo. He looked at Grimmjow and then back to him and nodded then Ichigo left and ran to the tower that was keeping Orihime.

"I think it's time for us to fight...what do you think" said Yusai with a smile. Grimmjow smiled back.

"I really hate you interrupting me and Ichigo but I do want to fight you..I can sense a great power within...I think you have the potential to become an arrancar." Said Grimmjow.

"Really that's sound interesting but I don't care right now I just want to fight." Said Yusai getting ready.

"Fine then"said Grimmjow getting ready to attack. They were glaring at each other. Then they both released spiritual power within them.

"You will have a hard time breaking through my armour" said Grimmjow.

Yusai smiled at that.

"We'll see" said Yusai.

 **Unknown Dimension**

"This battle will be sweet but I will be in a lot of pain but it will be worth it..anyways seeing Ichigo was great but knowing what will happen next...pisses me off" said Yusai's sitting.

"Soon you will have to face the darkness that will try to change you" said Tomo.

"I know..I will be ready" said Yusai looking serious. He's still tied up and was screaming but has not fight any holograms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yusai vs Grimmjow**

 **Hueco Mundo**

Yusai and Grimmjow was staring at each other, with their energies released. Then they both began to charge at each other. (Clank….clank….clank..clank) They clashed and separated and clashed again. This kept going for awhile. Then Yusai swung his sword creating a blast of energy toward him but was blocked by his sword. Then Grimmjow blasted toward him. Appearing right in front of him. Yusai was unable to react because of his speed then was punched and was heading to the ground. Then Grimmjow kept on following him and appeared on his side and kicked him sending him flying to the tower. He collided with the tower. He tried to get up but saw a beam of light heading his way. (Explosion) Smoke was created. Grimmjow was smiling. Yusai got out of the smoke and was gliding through the air. His eyes were covered with his hair.

"You got me good...now it's my turn" said Yusai in a cold tone. Then started to head to the ground. Grimmjow saw this and followed him. When Yusai reached the ground he began to run toward Grimmjow with his sword pointing to the side in front of him. Grimmjow charged at him and then disappeared. He appeared on his side and was ready to kick him but then saw Yusai's right eye with the sharingan looking at him. Then Yusai sliced him sending him flying. He stopped himself.

"Wow that was surprising..you were able to see me..I think those eyes of yours help you see things slow" said Grimmjow. Yusai did not answer but stared at him coldly and charged at him. Then Grimmjow released his energy and punched the ground which caused the ground to break and pop out heading towards Yusai. He sensed this and dodged to the left but Grimmjow sliced him with his claws.

"Ugh" said Yusai flying backwards. Blood was spilling from his wound. He then gained balance on the ground. Then noticed that Grimmjow was nowhere. Then saw something around him going so fast he could not see. His eyes tried to follow it but his sharingan has not fully develop to see it clearly. Then was getting cut from left to right. Then got punched in the gut sending him crashing into the tower. Yusai let go of the sword. Then Grimmjow appeared in front of him holding his arm to his neck crushing him.

"Uuughh" said Yusai being crushed by Grimmjows arm. Grimmjow smiled and grabbed him and threw him to the ground. Yusai was sliding on the ground. Grimmjow began to shoot waves of energy toward Yusai. He tried to dodged but his body was too weak.(Explosion...explosion)

".uurgghh" said Yusai. He was kneeling. Spitting out blood. Then Grimmjow appeared in front of him. He grabbed his hair pulling him up. Then punched him.

"Uuughh" said Yusai in pain. Grimmjow kept him still and did it again. (Thud….thud...thud). Yusai screamed in pain and coughed out blood. Then Grimmjow arm started to glow with power.

"It's seems like you lose". Then punched Yusai so hard (THUD!). (Crack...crack) his ribs were getting crushing. His mouth opened and eyes opened. Then was thrown to the tower so hard causing a huge crater. The towers debris was landing on Yusai. He was laying on the ground. Blood was spilling out. His eyes were covered by his hair and mouth was opened. Grimmjow saw him and kept on smiling. Then heard. (EXPLOSION).

"Seems like a huge fight was happening down there" said Grimmjow looking at the direction of the explosion.

"Seems like you changed to your resurrection to0 Ulquiorra….but I don't sense Ichigo but something else...something strong" said Grimmjow.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaw!" Screeched a voice from where the explosion happened.

 **Soul Society**

(Beat). Kira heart stopped for a second. She felt something bad.

" _What was that...Yusai"_ thought Kira holding her hand to her heart.

"Uh Kira"

"..."

"Kira"

"..."

"KIRA!"

"Oh, what sorry Asuna" said Kira looking at Asuna.

"What's the matter" said Asuna.

"Uh nothing..we should start(looking at Rangiku)" said Kira.

"Uh we should take a break" said Rangiku.

"OK" said Kirito.

Kira, Asuna and Kirito were training with Rangiku. They learned how to use their spiritual energy and pressure. Kirito was able to transfer his energy to his two swords (the black and aqua blue). Asuna was able to do the same including Kira. They learned a lot and grew stronger and learned how few things along the way.

"Hmmm..we need a sword" said Kira tapping her chin sitting on the ground next to Asuna. Kirito is doing some more training alone with his swords.

"Why" said Asuna.

"Remember...Yusai's swords broke"

"Ya but where should we get one"

"I don't know" said Kira with a pout.

"Do you think Rangiku has one"

"I don't think so remember those swords or Zanpaktou can only be used by the owner it choses..(smiled)..Almost like how the stones choses people giving them power"

"Hmm why are you smiling"

"Because it's nostalgic...it reminds me of the times when I was working for the organization and where my life changed"

"You mean...meeting Yusai"

Kira's eyes widen in shock and had a blush but got back her composure.

"Ya..it's when that idiot entered my life…(smile then turned to a frown)..and how we got into this..(Asuna had a frowned)..we are in search of his memories about his past..no matter if it's good or bad...Yusai plans on finding them..even though(clenched her hands on her lap)..it gives him pain...when he turned into the monster again..I knew he remembered something painful making him change..I wish there is more that I can do for him other than watch him suffer". Asuna's hand was over hers.

"You already are doing something.(staring at Kira with a smile)..you are helping him..standing by him even if he plans on getting revenge on the people that hurt him...when you got together with him..there was a slight change in him but not a lot but I think your bond will grow and will soon trust and rely on each other...you need to never give up and keep fighting..Yusai will face great challenges and hardships...but he will not be alone..he will have you and Me and Kirito…His friends and girlfriend right behind him...me and Kirito already knew how Yusai will act if he goes down this path but we are not afraid because we plan on saving him from himself...right now Kirito is trying his best to become stronger so he won't be beat that easily...going with Yusai means we must get stronger to face any enemy" said Asuna.

"Wow...Asuna you really know how to cheer a person up..(smiling)...your right but part of me is still afraid..if my love for him can't reach him" said Kira. Then her smile turned to a frown.

"That's not true"

"No you're right...I must be a little shaken up for the feeling I had a few minutes ago...don't worry I know it reaches...even if I have to beat him..(smiling)..he is a complicated person..when we were in the laboratory..Yusai was all serious and brave..but when we separated..we found a room which was Yusai's...he told me what was it...part of me felt like he was going to ignore my question meaning he does not trust me but...he told me...that made me happy inside because he shared that with me not like last time..but his personality does change..we don't know what he will do next"

"Ya..right about that..(letting go of her hands)..he did stabbed Kirito" said Asuna giggling.

"Ya he did and then almost killed him and Issei" said Kira giggling.

"Ya..(closed her eyes and opened)..but his reason for doing those things was because he didn't want them to die...his friends to die" said Asuna smiling.

"Ya..(smiling).. We should find a sword for him" said Kira.

"I think I have something better" said Rangiku coming from the corner.

"What Rangiku..were you eavesdropping" said Asuna shocked.

"Ya"

"Why you" said Kira with tick marks holding her fist up.

"Wait calm down Kira...do you want to give a sword to Yusai or not"

"Ya I do...do you have one"

"No but why not make one"

"I don't know how"

"I will show you"

"OK but wouldn't that take too long"

"No the way I'm showing will not take that long if you want a temporary sword.."

"But wait.." Got interrupted.

"wait let me finish...it will be temporary but it will be strong and I will teach you how to make it last longer"

"OK then" said Kira with sparkles in her eyes.

"Why not come with me" said Rangiku. Kira stand up and began to follow her and then looked at Asuna. She was smiling.

"Don't worry, I'm going to check on Kirito" said Asuna with a blush.

"Fine then bye..(began to walk then turned her head)..just don't keep him to distracted from his swords" said Kira in a teasing tone. Asuna face went full red like a tomato. Then Kira and Rangiku left.

On another part of the city. A portal open.

"Ugh..we made it" said Renji.

"We need to get her to a nurse" said a guy with glasses.

"Don't worry I know who..(looking at Rukia in his arms)..Rukia stay with us" said Renji. He began to run to find help for Rukia. The four of them made it out of Las noches. They are badly hurt and decide to follow Renji but walking instead.

"Hi..Uryu did you notice her sword is gone" said a tall man.

"Ya, I wonder where is it."said Uryu. " _And also that person who saved us from near death_ " thought Uryu.

{(Flashback)... 12 year old Yusai was in his monster form. He was near a little girl who had darkness in her eye. When he was about to kill her with his claws, her eyes glow making Yusai stop and then walked away then he began to run. He then saw a man in the end of the hallway. He was wearing a black robe. Yusai charged at him about to kil him until he touched his forward head. Then a glow appeared surrounding Yusai. The blood red on him was disappearing. He was turning back to normal. When he was about to hit the ground, the man catched him. Then opened a portal, he brought Yusai along. When they go to the other side, One of his friends welcome him back.

"Welcome back Shosin" said a man.

"Its good to be back, Aizen" said Shosin.

"What do you got there(pointing at the child)"

"I found him in the laboratory, he was one of the experiments"

"Oh..so why bring him here"

"He was going out of control and the only thing I could think of would be bringing him here because if he wakes up in the laboratory(flash back: dead bodies)..I don't think he will be okay."

"So are you going to care for him"

"Yes and could you tell master Genrysuai I'm here"

"Yes sure"

"Thank you good friend"

Then they both left in different ways. Shosin was in his house watching Yusai. It was 1 week since the incident and hasent woke up. He bandaged Yusai but there hardly any cuts or scratches. Then he sensed movement. Yusai was moving a little. Then his eyes opened. It looked lifeless.

"Your a wake" said Shosin going near him. The boy saw him and went to sitting position. He then looked around.

"Your in my home"

He still showed no emotion. It was like he lost a part of himself.

"Do you remember what happen to you"

The boy shaked his head.

"Oh, it's alright, you don't need to remember because for now on you will be living with me" said Shosin with a smile.

The boy eyes widen a little.

"I'm going teach you things that can help people, or people souls but after I teach you a few things then it will all make sense." Then he raised a hand to him. Yusai saw this and look at the man.

"This will mean we became friends". Then Yusai slowly raised his hand to him and grabbed it. They both shaked. Then after that day a few years gone by. Yusai broke out of the state he was in. He got to know everyone in the soul society. He made friends. He became a student of Shosin. He was taught the way of the sword by him. Shosins was a huge part of his life. He does not remember his past when he got here but didnt care because he's going to create his Future. Right now they both are sparing. Shosin and Yusai.

"Wow you really become strong..and your only 15" said Shosin blocking his attack.

"Well I did got taught by you, you know" said Yusai clashing with him.

"Your right". (Clash)

"But can you teach me now my bankai"

"Why do you want to learn it so bad"

"So I can become stronger". They both stopped sparing.

" stronger and what's your reason for becoming stronger"

"Do you need a reason, is having a lot of power all you need"

"No Yusai. If you depend on power alone without a reason you will lose many battles...but if you have a reason you can unlock more power"

"Really"

"Ya, of course, you should know I did not get this powerful on my own...I had friends helping along the way..even though they pick on me, I'm glad that their there".

"So whats your reason to fight"

"It's to protect my friends from any danger"

"..."

"Don't worry you will figure out your reason but right now just rest it's getting dark and I need to be somewhere"

"OK then, see ya Shosin"

Then he left. Yusai then headed to his room that Shosin gave to him.

It was dark out. Yusai was sound asleep but then sensed something. He woke up and felt a dark power coming from outside. He looked out his window. He saw fire around the city.

"What the hell" said Yusai in shock then got out of bed and went outside. The houses were surrounded by fire. He hears screams and yells. He tried to go to them but forgot to bring his sword.

"Hello" Yelled Yusai through the fire. He tried to go through the fire but was unable to. So he tried jumping off roofs. He was able to make it but then he was thrown from the roof sliding off another roof that was larger than others. He got up.

"Who was that" said Yusai. He was supporting himself with his hands and him leaning on his back. Then fire appeared around the roof.

"What the…" then saw a figure in front of him. With his hand glowing and about to enter Yusai. Yusai recognized him his eyes widen.

"Aizen" said Yusai in shock.

"It's time to get what is mind" said Aizen in a cold tone. His hand was going towards Yusai. Yusai could not move because of the fear he felt. The hand was coming closer and closer until. (Phzzzzzz)(cough….cough) A figure appeared and got hit by Aizen. His chest was bleeding and some blood went on Yusai. Yusai eyes widen.

"SHOSIN!" Screamed Yusai then he started to remember his past. His hands grabbed his head.

"Yusai...ugh...seems like your remembering...sorry but.(.raising his hand to Yusai's head)..ugh..I cant not let you remember so I plan on locking your memories..ugh..you will forget me and everything you experienced…(then a portal appeared behind Yusai.)...you can't not stay here it's not safe…(tears starting to fall from his cheek)..I just want you to remember to open your heart to people and make friends...and also...ugh..(began to smile)...I thought of you has my son…" Said Shosin and then pushed Yusai through the portal.

Yusai was falling. His eyes were blank and lifeless then hit something (Thud). It was a bench. His eyes closed and a single tear fell.(flashback end)}


	6. Chapter 6

**Reawaken Power**

 **Yusai's Mind**

"So human are you going to die here" said a deep voice. Yusai was lying down in a room with fire everywhere and was covering a huge figure. Yusai then got up. His hair was covering his eyes.

"No" said Yusai.

"Hmm..so then what are you going to do"

"I plan on getting revenge"

"Ahahaha..revenge with your power..you got your ass beaten to you..and you think you have the power to get revenge". Yusai then started at the giant figure being covered by the flames. His eyes showed determination with no fear in them.

" _this boy(thought)..._ grrrr…..rrrrrrrrooooooaaaaarrrr!". The figure roared at Yusai but he did not move. Yusai kept staring at the figure with his eyes then..

"SHUT UP!" Yusai Yelled at the figure and a blast of energy came from him which made the figure stop.

"Your roar can't scare me..(turned around and began walking)..I will get my revenge and after that I will figure out who the hell are you, you hear!" Said Yusai walking into the flames.

 **Soul Society**

"Wow seems like you got the hang of it" said Rangiku.

"Ya I do don't I" said Kira with a smile.

They were making a sword for Yusai. Rangiku taught the basic on making it. Kira needed to transfer her power into a wooden sword. Then it will create a metal sword. The wooden sword is enchanted with something and when you transfer your emotions into it, a new power will awaken within the sword and the person who will use it will share your strength.

"So Yusai will share my strength" said Kira.

"Yes..he will be able to use your power but both of you must have a strong bond" said Rangiku. Kira smiled.

"Don't worry I know we have"

"Good then now we just have to wait...I should get going with the others" said Rangiku leaving. Kira then looked at the sword that was made. Then stood up and left.

 **Hueco Mundo**

(EXPLOSION….EXPLOSION….EXPLOSION)

"Wow that battle must be a tough one" said Grimmjow.

"Seems like I should leave…..". He began to turn around.

"Where do you think your going" said a cold voice.

Gimmjows eyes widen and turned around and saw Yusai standing.

"We are not done!" Said Yusai. Then power started to surround Yusai.

"YOU HEAR!" Yelled Yusai and spiritual power was released.

"Ugh" said Grimmjow feeling his power. "How the hell..". Then got punched in the gut by Yusai. His hands were glowing red. It made Grimmjow slide on the ground. When he stopped he saw Yusai's eyes. They were glowing red. Yusai then charged at him. His hand was sparking.

"CHIRDORI" said Yusai dragging his left hand to the ground. Grimmjow saw this and began to move but then…(SMASHED!).

"Uuuurrrgh" said Grimmjow. Yusai was on top of him and landed the hit. Half of his body was glowing orange. Then he jumped off. Yusai's right and left hand had markings. His left side was glowing purple and his left eye changed to a star like pattern(Sasukes mange koi sharingan). His right side was glowing orange with some markings in his chest and some of his hair was yellow and his right eye was like a frog.(Narutos sage eye).

"This power only can last a little while so….(his body energy exploded)..time to end you" said Yusai. Grimmjow stood up and was angry. He began to charge at Yusai but….(SMASHED). Yusai teleported behind him and kicked his side.

"Urrrgh" said Grimmjow spitting out blood. Then he jumped to a different spot and summoned his sword and then send waves of energy at Yusai. Yusai dodged them with no problem.

"Tch" said Grimmjow then disappeared. Yusai was trapped in Grimmjows cyclone. He was moving so fast but Yusai's left eye followed his movement then Grimmjow attacked him but Yusai dodged. Then it happen again and again but Yusai was able to dodge each one. Grimmjow claw glowed and tried to hit Yusai left side but…(clash).

"What" said Grimmjow with wide eyes. His claws made contact with something purple. "What's this…". On Yusai's left side, there was something purple glowing that looked like rib bones. Yusai's left eye was starting at Grimmjow. Yusai right hand was gathering wind.

"Rasengan" said Yusai and connected with Grimmjow.

"Ugh" said Grimmjow before getting blasted. Then Yusai ran to him both his hands were gathering energy. His eyes looking at him with the intention to kill. Grimmjow saw him coming and started to glide backwards but…

"Uuughh" said Grimmjow. Red tails came from the ground and trapped him. Then he looked at Yusai and saw that his whole body was glowing red then…

"Chidori and Rasengan" said Yusai hitting Grimmjow.

"Urrrgh".

Yusai's was pressing his hands to him. (Crack..crack). He was staying still feeling the attacks while being hold by the tails.

"Uuurrghh".

" You said your armor is tough and now one can break it but..(his staring into him)(crack..CRACK!)...I just broke it" said Yusai pushing Grimmjow which caused a major explosion. Grimmjow was destroyed by Yusai. Yusai markings and glow then disappeared.

"Uugh..(cough..spitting)" Yusai coughed out blood. He wiped his mouth then headed to the battle that was happening. A blood trail was created.

"Raaaaaaaaa" screamed a monster. It was white and bulky. Had black marks and a hole in his chest. It has sharp horns and long orange hair. Its face is a skull with sharp teeth. Its wearing a tared up black robe. It has claws and is holding a black sword. There was a girl seeing all of this crying.

"Stop it, stop it" said the girl.

There was one of the arrancar on the ground killed by the hollow monster.

"Please..(sob)...please...Ichigo! Come back!" Yelled Orihime.

"Raaaaaaaaa" screeched Hollow Ichigo. It started to destroy things around him. (EXPLOSION). Towers crumble by it.

"ICHIGO COME BACK!" Yelled Orihime through tears. Then she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw a man with bruises. He was wearing a damaged cloak with blood on it. Blood was coming from him. On his head, cuts on his arms. Blood was dripping from his left hand. He was holding a sword. He stopped besides her looking at hollow Ichigo.

"Do you want to save him" said Yusai not turning to her. She dropped her head, tears falling.

"Yes, please help him" said Orihime.

"Well then I need you to trust me and let me do my job with no complaints OK"

"Yes …(sob)...please save Ichigo" said Orihime.

"OK..(then pulled out card)..we need to first go somewhere…" said Yusai. The card is glowing. Ichigo saw this and charged toward them. Yusai through the card at him then a huge flash of light appeared covering all of them then disappeared.

 **Soul Society**

Kira and the others were in front of the building were the soul reapers are having a meeting in.

"So how long do we have to wait here" said Kira.

"Until say they so" said Kirito.

"But I …..(EXPLOSION)...what was that" said Kira hearing an explosion. Then they all felt strong spiritual pressure and dark power.

"You feel that" said Asuna.

"Ya somethings here" said Kirito. Then all the soul reapers came out. They all sense the great power and now is heading to the source. Kira looked and the others. They nodded to her and all went to the same direction running and hoping through buildings. They then saw the reapers stop still in the air. Then saw 4 other people they never met. Two were soul reapers and the other two were wearing normal clothes they all were staring at the middle of the city. It was a huge wide open space and then they saw it.

"Rrraaaaaaaa" said hollow Ichigo.

"What is that" said Kira.

"I don't know but it strong" said Asuna.

"I thinks it's a hollow" said Kirito.

"Ichigo" said a female voice.

They heard the voice coming from the girl with short hair.

"Ichigo who's that" said Kira.

"It might be the hollow...it must of been human before then got taken over by the hollow" said Kirito.

"Rrrraaaaaa" screeching hollow figure at something hiding in the smoke in front of him. He is far from it but was staring at it.

"What's it looking at" said Kira. She and the started looking at the smoke also everyone started looking at the same direction.

Two figures can be seen through smoke. Then the smoke was being cleared. A male and female could be seen. Everyone eyes widen.

Yusai and Orihime was seen. Yusai body was seen and blood was spilling. His hair was covering his eyes. Then took a step.

"Orihime I need you to run to them" said Yusai not looking to her.

"What but.."

"Don't worry I will bring him back...no matter what". Orihime looked at his back and then nodded and ran to Rukia and the others.

"Oh and Orihime..(She turned around and then was thrown Rukias sword with cracks on it)..give it back to Rukia I don't need it" said Yusai.

"But wait you don't have anything to fight with" said Yusai.

"Don't worry I do...just go" said Yusai. She nodded and ran to them.

Everyone has their attention on Yusai. He then raised his right hand straight to everyone one while he was facing Ichigo. Yusai then opened his mouth.

"TETSUMI!" Yelled Yusai. Everyone eyes widen hearing him but Genrysui was surprised more and said "That's the sword the missing boy owns". Everyone eyes opened hearing him and then all put the pieces together when something flew behind them to Yusai's hand. It was a wooden box.

"That means Yusai" said Kira in shock with her eyes opened wide.

Yusai was standing holding the box. Then crushed the box into pieces and then grabbed the sword. Then pointed up.

"TETSUMI GIVE ME YOUR STRENGTH HAS THE OWNER OF YOU..YUSAI UZUMAKI…(the sword started to glow)...THE SWORD THAT WAS GIVEN TO ME BY MASTER SHOSIN, I PROMISE I WILL GET REVENGE ON HIS DEATH...YOU HAVE MY WORD NOW GIVE ME YOUR STRENGTH!" Yelled Yusai. Then took off his cloak and then was being surrounded by power. Then was wearing the black reapers robe. He put his hand down. Everyone was shocked with no words to say. Then Yusai turned to them. Smiling evilly with his eyes glowing red. Then raised his sword and sliced the air causing them to all feel his power.

"if any of you interrupt me!..(glaring at all of them)..I will not hesitate to end you..you hear!" Yelled Yusai. His glare was dark and full of rage.

"I plan on getting my revenge for my master then..(pointed his sword to the soul reapers)..then you" said Yusai in a cold voice. Then began to turn and walk to his spot last time.

"Now time to deal with you..(glaring at Ichigo)..Ichigo" said Yusai. Then power was being released. There was so much that covered the whole area. Everyone felt it and felt shivers going down their spines. Then his eyes changed to Sharingan. His sword was glowing.

"Rrrrraaaaaa" Yelled Ichigo coming toward him. Yusai smiled and then punched him pushing him so far making him crash into buildings.

Everyone had shocked faces seeing him punch Ichigo so easily.

He started to walk to Ichigo who was slowly getting up. Then Ichigo was charging his beam of energy and then fired at Yusai. (EXPLOSION) But Yusai easily dodged it and then more came. Yusai was dodging each one using his eyes to see them. Then he stopped.

"Is that all you got" said Yusai in a cold tone staring at him. Then raised his sword and sliced the air which created a huge heat blade going toward Ichigo.(EXPLOSION). Ichigo was hit. Yusai was smiling at this.

Then Ichigo charged at him with his sword. Then..(clank) the two collide and a huge wave could be felt coming from the two power. Yusai's emotion did not change when seeing him up close. He was staring at Ichigo eyes with no fear but darkness. Then pushed him back hard making him jump and land throwing his sword to the ground, sticking up. Then Yusai went on all fours.

"If you are a monster then I should be one" said Yusai. Then his skin started to peel off and turned blood red. Then four tails started to grow. He soon became a monster.

"Rrrrrroooooaaaaar!" Yelled Yusai. Then started running to Ichigo. Left to right to left to right then slashed Ichigo making him slide on the ground. Then Yusai appeared above him and used both claws to punch him to the ground so hard making the ground crumble and crack. Then used his tails to throw him making him glide through the air. Then Yusai appeared at his side then changed forms and went back to normal and kicked him so hard making him go through multiple houses. He landed and was staring at Ichigo's direction. Ichigo got up.

"Raaaaaaaaa" screeched Ichigo and was heading toward Yusai. Yusai did not move and was staring at Ichigo. Then he appeared right in front of him. Every attack Ichigo made with his sword missed. Yusai read his moves and dodged each one. Then jumped a distance away from Ichigo. Then his right hand started to spark. He punched the ground with his right hand and blue electricity was coming from it.

"CHIDORI!". Yusai then dragged his hand towards Ichigo. Ichigo was charging at him then got close. Yusai saw his sword and it skid his chest and then….(phzzzzzz). Yusai pierced his chest with his right hand. Then called his sword to come to his left hand. His sword got out of the ground and landed on his hand then. Yusai pointed the sword at Ichigo's neck. Then sensed danger and separated from him. Ichigo then sliced the air causing a huge black wave of power. Yusai used his sword to block it. (Clashed). It made contact with Yusai. He kept his strength, pushing the wave. He was getting pushed back. Then he smiled. His sword glowed and then sliced the wave into two causing it to land somewhere else. Then charged at Ichigo. Ichigo started to charge also. Yusai body started to get covered by a red cloak. When Ichigo used his sword to try to cut Yusai. It was blocked by his tails. Then Yusai separated him from his sword by using his sword to slice it away from his hand. He then kicked Ichigo making him skid. Ichigo was lying down. Yusai then used his tail to grab Ichigo's sword. He got it and now was holding two. A wave of energy was released by Yusai. Then charged at Ichigo and jumped above him and used his swords to pierce Ichigo's arms to the ground.

"Rrrrrraaaaaa" screamed Ichigo in pain. Then Yusai landed on top of him.

"Seems like I won" said Yusai in a cold tone staring at him then..(phzzz)..Pierced his chest with his hand glowing.

"Time for you to come back". He then jumped off and a stream of darkness appeared and then Yusai stabbed himself.

"Thanks for the power" said Yusai being covered by the darkness then it went away.

Ichigo was still stabbed on the ground. Yusai then used his tails and took out the swords and grabbed Ichigo arms with his tails making him rise with his head down.

"Giving into darkness is easy…(walking near him)..but getting out is hard..(stopped when he got close)..not unless you have friends that will rescue from the darkness..(Smashed..Yusai punched Ichigos face..(crack...crack)..the skull mask was crumbling and Ichigo's face could be seen)... That's when you gain true strength" said Yusai. Ichigo mask broke off and he was turning back to normal. His eyes started to open and his head was raising. Then he was staring at Yusai. Looking at his Sharingan. Yusai then saw his eyes. Yusai eyes widen {flashback:some memories of Ichigo} and saw some of Ichigo's memories then smiled. Then punched his gut sending him flying to the ground.

"Urgh" said Ichigo lying on the ground.

"That's for getting consume so easily and making your friend cry..(then turned around)...if you want to protect them then get stronger..(started walking away)..and defeat me" said Yusai. Ichigo eyes widen hearing that. Then he began to walk towards the reapers. His eyes was going back to normal. Then he stopped and was smiling at them.

"It's been a while...Genrysuai" said Yusai. (Phzzzzzzz). Everyone eyes widened in shock. A blade of lightning came from Yusai's right hand. He reached Genrysuai but missed only inches away near his neck.

"Your lucky that you helped Kira and my friends or I wouldn't have missed..(glaring at him)" said Yusai in a cold tone. Then put his arm down which made the blade disappear then turned around and started walking.

"If you need me..I will be at my masters grave" said Yusai and then flames appeared around him then disappeared along with Yusai. Everyone was shocked and had no words to say to his actions. For someone...for a soul reaper to attack another soul reaper is punished and Yusai knew that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yusai's Way**

 **Soul Society**

Yusai was at Shosins grave. He was standing in front of it. He was staring at it. Then began to sit down. His hands collided with each other(like when you pray). Then closed his eyes.

" _So..Shosin you were the one that sealed my memories...part of me hated you for doing that making me forget you and everybody...I had nothing without my memories… But part of me understands why you did it...and I know that there is still more memories that I need to find..like after the night of my parents death...where did I go...sorry...you died protecting me..I promise I will get revenge and don't worry I do have other reasons too...I have friends now...and a girlfriend that probably will kill me...but I did find a reason to get stronger and it's for my friends…"._ Thought Yusai. Then opened his eyes and hands rested on her sides.

"Uh..come out Kira...I know your there" said Yusai not turning to her. Then she started to appear walking to him slowly. Yusai then made space for her to sit. She then sit next to him. It was silent until Yusai spoke.

"Are you going to say something" said Yusai.

"..."

"Hmmm"

"..."

"You know Kira you should learn how to talk more…(crossed his arms)..you will be a horrible wife if you don't….(smashed)". Yusai got punched by a blushing Kira to a wall.

"God dammit, when did you get so strong"

"Maybe because I've was training my ass off here!" Yelled Kira still blushing.

"There she is..(got out of the wall and sat next to her)...the demon..(Yusai stopped the punch from Kira)...my demon..(smilied Yusai)" said Yusai which made Kira blush more and had tick marks on her head.

"Why did you have to add demon" said Kira pouting. Then Yusai kissed her. Kira gave in the kiss and the hand that was holding her fist let go. Then they stopped. Yusai brought Kira closer. She was leaning her back to his chest. He hold her close.

"You know you should act like yourself.

"How could I...what you did...I don't know what to say" said Kira.

"And what did I do"

"What did you mean what did you do...you fought with a hollow on your own...came from a different world with a 'girl'...you then summoned a sword which was from someone who was missing and now was found...then you turned to a monster and was able to control it...you can go back to normal on your own…you grew stronger on your own…you defeated and saved someone on your own..you even punched Ichigo after he was back to normal and even threaten the head of the soul reapers...You do know that it's a crime to do that and could be badly punished.. And all of this happened today.. (catching her breath)" said Kira.

"And".

" That all you have to say!"

"Ya"

"Why you…."

"You should know me by now to know that I do things my way and not anybody else's". Kira eyes widen to this.

"Everything I do is because I want to do, you know" said Yusai casually.

"You say it like it's a normal" said Kira with a giggle.

"..."

"What now you're not going to talk..(then frowned)..so do you remember"

"Yes"

"So are you going to tell me". Yusai nodded to her and told her what he remembered. Kira still rested on his chest listening him talk. She kept quiet listening. There were times where she wanted to cry but hold it in. Then when he finished. There was a long silence. It was calm and no sound could be heard. The mood was soothing and fresh. Then Kira broke the silence.

"So Shosin did that for you..he really was a great man" said Kira looking at his gravestone.

"Ya but I'm not done"

"Ya I know…(clenched her fist)..Aizen..you're planning on getting revenge right..(Kira then turned her head facing Yusai. Her eyes showed determination)..I'm going with and don't think it's only for you...I also have my reasons..so I'm doing this with my free will" said Kira.

"Good"

"You know you should tell me your new power"

"It's not new except the chidori and rasengan but the rest is old but was hidden and I forgot how to use it...until I remembered my memories but there is a time limit for becoming a monster so I can't control of fully"

"Wow, there's something you can't do" said Kira giggling.

"Hi, I had others things in my mind". She stopped giggling.

"Ya I know...but now how are you going to face them"

"Like I always..with a cold stare and a serious face"

"Ya but why did you threaten the leader"

"Because he believed in Aizens lie"

"Ya that's because he didn't know the truth"

"Still I'm not going to join them"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm one of them meaning I must do what they do"

"Wait you have stay"

"Ya but I'm not and that's why I did that...so they can't make me stay"

"So what will happen to you know"

"A few things but don't worry"

"So what do we do know"

"Find Aizen"

"Alright then..(Kira getting up)..as much as I love resting on you..we should go before they come for us". Yusai then stood up.

"OK then let's find Kirito and Asuna"

"OK and also I have a gift for you"

"Really"

"Ya and where is your zanpakutou"

"Oh here..(pulled out a small disc)..in here"

"Oh you still have those"

"Ya, the store disc created by the organization, it can store anything except living beings"

"Ya so you put the sword in their"

"Ya..(presses the disc)..easy access..(pressed the disc)..and now it's gone and I can hide it easy."

"OK let's just go(walking to the exit)"

"OK, I also have more (walking to the exit)"

They both left the cemetery and are going to find Kirito and Asuna. They walked through the city and are heading to the place where Kira and the others were training. Yusai had his arms behind his head with his eyes closed. He can sense the people around him and know their location. He already found Kirito and Asuna but he also sensed a great power near them. He smirked. Then when they reached the house Kira opened the door.

"Seems like no one arrested us so far" said Kira entering the house.

"Are you sure.." Said Yusai.

"What" said Kira turning her head. Yusai did not respond but entered then released his power. Then summoned his tails and stretched them.

"Yusai what are you" said Kira looking at the direction the tails were going. It was leading outside in the yard so they walked to the yard. Then saw Kiritio and Asuna standing in front of the soul reapers. Beside them sitting on the balcony was Ichigo and his friends. Yusai's tails were aimed at everyone's neck. Their eyes widen seeing this. Then Yusai and Kira were standing before them. Yusai's eyes was glaring at the reapers.

"So why are you here" said Yusai in a cold tone. He was looking at Genrysuai.

"Do you know what you are doing" said Genrysuai looking at him.

"Ofcourse I do but to be honest with you I don't care because I'm going to leave here" said Yusai.

"What but you're…" said Rangiku.

"I'm Yusai, nothing more nothing less...I'm my own person and I don't need anyone or any organization to tell me otherwise".

"So you would give up right soul reapers powers" said Genrysuai in an angry tone.

"No, because they are mine and tetsumi is also mine so you can't take it and if you try...I will defeat you".

Ichigo and his friends were shock hearing this. Yusai just said he would defeat them and his eyes shows that he will.

"You have changed Yusai, from when I saw you last...darkness changed you" said Genrysuai.

"I know that but it's what you do with the darkness, if you decide to use it for evil or good..makes you the person you are"

"And what did you decide" said Genrysuai.

"I decide to pick neither path instead walking on my own that I create..it can either be good or bad...it will still be my decision and my way of doing things" said Yusai.

"Seems like your mind can't change well then with someone with that thought...you won't be held here but we need your help to defeat Aizen"

"No" said Yusai. Everyone was shocked except Kira in hearing this since everyone thought he wanted revenge for his masters death.

"But I thought…."

"I do want revenge but for me and me alone..(pointing his finger to him)...i will defeat him my way with the help of my friends..I plan to stop and defeat Aizen and beat him until death" said Yusai with determination.

"Ahahaha.(laugh)..you are a confusing one Yusai" said Genrysuai.

"Oh ya…(rubbing the back of his head)...I've been called that before..ahaha" said Yusai smiling.

"Ahahaha" laughed Genrysuai smiling.

Everyone was shocked seeing the two act normal since before they were looking at each has enemies and now they seem like it's just a normal thing. Kira was annoyed seeing this and then…(THUD) she punches Yusai to the ground making a crater.

"Idiot what the hell are you laughing about" said Kira with her face red with anger.

"Cmon Kira..that hurt" said Yusai rubbing his bump on his head. Then Yusai's tails went back to him from everybody's neck. They all could let out a sigh. Seeing the scene with Yusai and Kira fight. They all had smiles on their faces.

" _Yusai Uzumaki for a guy to threaten the soul reapers..he sure got guts and also to be able to stop me…_ " thought Ichigo and then got snapped from his thoughts by Yusai.

"Hi Ichigo I forgot to tell you… you owe me" said Yusai.

"What owe you!" said Ichigo with his head popping up as he stepped forward.

"Ya for saving you, you know"

"Hi didn't….."

"Sorry you can't get out of it..so I challenge you"

"Challenge me?"

"Ya after I beat Aizen I will fight you"

"Why"

"Because I can see how strong you are and also by defeating you I get stronger" said Yusai standing. Ichigo was shocked with his reason.

"Well then Kirito and Asuna it's time to leave...and fight Aizen"

"Wait we can't go now" said Asuna.

"Why"

"Because our bodies are not here" said Kirito.

"What do you mean"

"We're trying to say that our souls are here and are bodies are in the living world" said Kira.

"WHAT!" Said in Shock.

"Ya did you not know that" said Kira.

"No I came here with my body"

"But how" said Kira.

"Because he's a soul reaper and he must have remembered how to get here too" said Genrysuai.

"Ya I did"

"So are you guys going to fight Aizen alone" said Orihime.

"Uh no..I know that he has more arrancar and I know you guys will fight them and keep them occupied for us to sneak away from them and attack Aizen." Said Yusai.

"So you're using us" said Ichigo.

"Ya" said Yusai. They all fell.

"What!" Said Ichigo.

"You know we don't have time for this..let's go guys" said Yusai turning around.

"Ya" said Kira following him.

"You shouldn't worry this is Yusai's way of saying he will help you guys" said Asuna.

"And also to show his way of doing things" said Kirito.

"Really" said Ichigo.

"Ya…"

"Hurry up Kirito and Asuna"

"Sorry see ya and thank you for everything" said Asuna.

Then they both catched up to them and all four of them disappeared. Ichigo had his thinking face on. Orihime could see it but wonders whats he's thinking so hard about. Rukia also sees it and might know what he is thinking.

 **Real World**

"So we're finally back" said Yusai.

"Ya" said Kira.

They all got their bodies back and changed clothing.

Yusai was wearing a white shirt underneath his red open up dress shirt.

Kira was wearing a light blue top with jeans. Kirito was wearing a black jacket and jeans. Asuna was wearing a light pink with some dark link top and brown pants. They all were in the city but it was a ghost town when they got there.

"What happen to this place" said Asuna.

"Aizen might be doing this" said Yusai. He can feel powerful energy coming from here.

"Where is he" said Kirito.

"Not here yet but will be soon" said Yusai.

"So we need to get ready" said Kira.

"Ya" said Yusai looking to the sky.

"Seems like you guys look lost" said a voice. They all looked at the direction except Yusai who was smiling.

"Seems like you came" said Yusai.

"Hi how did you know we would come" said Ichigo.

"Because I know you're the kind of person that would help his friends" said Yusai looking at them. Ichigo and Orihime and his friends are with him.

"So then they haven't come" said Uryu.

"No but we have to wait" said Yusai.

"Well then let's say we team up" said Ichigo. Yusai smiled and raised his hand to him.

"Alright Ichigo but I plan on defeating Aizen first" said Yusai. Ichigo grabbed his hand.

"Well see about that" said Ichigo grinning.

 **Unknown Dimension**

"Seems like..urgh...I finally...urgh...accepted Ichigo" said Yusai through his pain.

"..."

"You know.. Urgh..I wonder ...ugh..why..did..urgh..we...have to fight..urgh"

"Your just saying that because of the pain your feeling" said Tomo

"Ya your right but don't forget..urgh..I had to fight my old enemies again...urgh" said Yusai. He fought 2 holograms that he defeated.

"Well seems like theres one more" said Tomo.

"Ya..this one I hate..the most".


	8. Chapter 8

**Face the Darkness**

 **Real world**

(Explosion… Explosion…...clank….clank…..clash...clash...Explosion….thud...thud). The battle is raging. The soul reapers have entered the city and are fighting Aizen's army. Everyone has someone to fight and defeat. The city is in wreckage with no one in it. A whole out war is happening. A few other people joined in who knows Ichigo. They are a group who can control their hollow side and powers. They taught Ichigo how to control his mask a while back before saving Orihime. While the battle is happening Yusai and Ichigo made groups.

Kira, Asuna and Orihime are one but are helping defending one of the arrancar with Rangiku. Then there's Yusai, Kirito, and Ichigo who are searching for Aizen.

"Where the hell is he..(looking left to right)...he should be here" said Ichigo.

"He must be hiding" said Kirito.

"No, he can't because this is a war that he created and would not miss it" said Ichigo.

"So where is he" said Kirito. Yusai was trying to sense his power energy. He can feel everyone locations but he can't find Aizen until (EXPLOSION) he heard a huge explosion and sensed great spiritual energy from it.

"It's Aizen" said Yusai running and jumping on buildings.

"Let's go" said Ichigo. He was already in his bankai form. Kirito followed him but was wearing his outfit from new ALO (was able to get it from the game).

"This power...I feel invincible" said Aizen. He is in his bankai form. He has white wings and is wearing a white robe. His eyes were life dark.

He took one Ichigo's friend. He sensed another.

"What" said Toushirou in his bankai form. He tried to attack Aizen but he dodged. Then Aizen punched him to a building.

"How weak you think you are a match for me" said Aizen then raised his sword and swiped it causing a mass wave of power. (EXPLOSION).

But Toushirou was able to shield himself with his ice wings but not by much.

"Dammit" said Toushirou and then began to fly and summon spikes of ice and aimed at Aizen. Aizen dodged it with great speed smiling.

Then Toushirou used his sword to create ice and then charged at Aizen but failed and then was kicked hard from Aizen to the ground. He got up and fly to him fast but then Aizen sliced him causing him to cough out blood. Then Toushirou tried to create a shield from his next attack. (Crack) but it failed.

"You don't have the..(smashed)(kicked him)..power to stop me" said Aizen. Toushirou was sliding to a building. He was badly hurt and was bleeding. He tried to get up but (smashed)

"Urgh" said Toushirou getting stomped on by Aizen.

"I should end your life" said Aizen and raised his sword but then..

"Cetsuga kenshou" said Ichigo and a dark wave was aimed at Aizen but was deflicted by his hand. Then Kirito appeared below him and attacked him with his swords but Aizen blocked it with his sword. Kirito was trying to push more but Aizen's force was stronger, then Yusai appeared behind Aizen. He was wearing the soul reapers robe. Then sliced him making him move from them.

"Toushirou are you ok" said Ichigo.

"Ya..ugh" said Toushirou in pain.

"We need to take you too Orihime to heal you" said Ichigo.

"No..ugh...I can…(Thud!).." Said Toushirou but was punched by Yusai knocking him unconscious.

"Kirito could you bring him" said Yusai.

"Ya..(grabbed Toushirou and put him on his shoulder)..you better not lose" said Kirito.

"Don't worry I still have challenges I need to face" said Yusai smiling. Then Kirito ran to find Orihime.

Ichigo and Yusai were standing glaring at Aizen.

"Seems like you two are next" said Aizen.

"Time to get revenge for my master death...Aizen!" Said Yusai.

"Oh that fool, he was my pawn the moment he brought you in soul society..I was surprised that he brought you but then I thought I could use this opportunity to get the power that is inside you but I needed to find the right time and that night it was but Shosin stopped me when he saved you but now it doesn't matter I have what I needed so it was pointless." Said Aizen. Yusai had his hair covering his eyes and energy started to surround him. He was gripping his sword tight. Then he explode with energy.

"BANKAI!" Said Yusai. Then his appearance started to change. Fire surrounded him. Then through the fire you could see his robe change. If was similar to Ichigos but it has red flames in the bottom and on the rims. Then the flames disappeared. Yusai then looked at him.

"You think he was pointless...well I will show you who's pointless..(disappeared).. And it's..(reappeared behind Aizen)..you!"said Yusai hitting Aizen to a building. Aizen got up like it was nothing. Then Yusai charged at him. (Clank) They made contact and a wave of energy came from their clash. Then separated and Yusai began to attack multiple times so fast like a bullet but each time Aizen was able to block it not really trying. Then Aizen jumped off the building making Yusai follow him.

"Multiply" said Aizen. Then he multiple himself. There was 5 of him and 4 charged at Yusai. Yusai saw them coming and summoned fire around him that spread towards them. Each dodged but then Yusai appeared beside one of them and sliced them with flames. Then he did the same to the rest. They were all gone but then sensed something coming from behind but did not turn. Aizen was charging at him behind his back but…(clash) Ichigo stopped him and pushed him back. Then disappeared and reappeared behind him.

"Cetsuga tenshou" said Ichigo and the attack hit Aizen pushing him to a building making it crumble.

"Thanks for that" said Yusai going beside.

"Don't worry about it" said Ichigo smiling.

"Seems like the others finished their battles" said Yusai. He sensed everyone and felt that they defeated their enemies.

"Well then there is only one more" said Ichigo looking at Aizen.

"Ya, finally time to finish him" said Yusai. His sword was in flames.

"The power of fire I call upon...crimson flames" said Yusai and his sword was covered in crimson flames and the sword began bigger from the flames.

"Alright Ichigo time for me to go in" said Yusai charging toward Aizen who was rising but did not seem he got hurt.

Everyone is done their fight and looked to the battle Yusai and Ichigo are fighting. Kira and her group were on a building.

"Seems like this will finally be over" said Kira with a smile.

"Ya" said Orihime healing Toushirou.

"Let's hope they can finish this" said Kirito.

"I know they can" said Asuna.

Then Suddenly…(phzzzzzz)...everyone eyes widen. The soul reapers, the hollow mask users, Yusai's and Ichigos friends and even Aizen. Time frozen for a little while before everyone can react on what their seeing.

"It's been a while Yusai…(pushing a dark spear into him)...you have grown..(twisting it inside him)..stronger..(grinning)...now i think its time to unleash your true nature...Yusai" said a voice. A figure appeared wearing a robe with dark purple, opened. Right before Yusai could get near Aizen. He appeared and stabbed Yusai with a dark purple glowing spear.

(Cough...cough..) Yusai coughed out blood. His eyes were wide seeing him here. The figures eyes were dark and his power was dark. Yusai felt like he was pure darkness that has his face. Yusai tried to talk.

"Sl..ay..er" said Yusai in a weak voice. Looking straight at him.

"Correct" said Slayer separating from him. When that happen Yusai felt pain he never imagined before.

"Uuuurrrrrggghhhh" screamed Yusai in pain. (Flashback:dead parents,Max,laboratory, Shosins death, Aizen, dead scientist). Yusai's started to remember his memories he found but was causing him to release a huge amounts of dark energy.

"Uuuuuuurrrrghhhh" screamed Yusai holding his head. The memories kept on replaying in his mind. He felt stuck in the endless cycle. He was being consumed by the darkness. He felt his heart being ripped from him.

"Uuuuuuurrrrghhhh" screamed Yusai. Then darkness started to surround Yusai.

"Whats happening to him(looking at Yusai with wide eyes)...what the hell did you do to him(looking at Slayer)" said Ichigo in a anger tone.

"Anger, lost, despair, death, hate,pain...is all you need to awaken the monster" said Slayer with a grin. "He is replaying all his past memories which is causing him to suffer and lose control...soon he will lose himself and become a monster full of hate and pain...he will let the darkness in and it will take over….."said Slayer but got interrupted by a scream.

"YUSAI" Yelled Kira starting to run to him but Kirito then grabbed her shoulder and pushed her back making him run forward. His hair was covering his eyes and starting jumping from building to building towards Yusai. Slayer raised his hand.

"Barrier" said Slayed then a barrier started to cover a large part of the city. Kirito sensed how close it was about to close but passed the barrier making him enter. Yusai, Ichigo, Kirito, Aizen and Slayed are only in the barrier. Then Kira ran but hit the barrier but couldn't get through.

"Let me in" said Kira in anger and kept banging the barrier.

"Sorry, I created the barrier and to get rid of it you must either defeat me or try breaking it your self but to be able to break it you must have strong power and I don't think you do..(EXPLOSION)..you geezers think you can break it" said Slayer with a grin. The soul reapers all are trying to break the barrier using their powers but it didn't work.

"You already exhausted some of your power, you can't break it since I'm using my power and will to keep it up…(then looked at Yusai)..and it's seems like it's almost time" said Slayer. Yusai was exploded with dark energy and his eyes were white. Then went on fours in midair. Then his skin started to peel off and his body was turning blood red. His teeth started to grow sharp. Four tails started to grow but combined itself with one another making it seem like two pairs of two tails. Then his body was growing bones making it cover his legs, back and some of the tails. His head was covered with a skull.

"Rrrrrrrrooooooaaaaarrrr" said Yusai. Sending a huge wave of dark energy that everyone could feel.

"Seems like it finally arrived" said Slayer with a evil smile.

"What did you do" said Ichigo in anger.

"Released his inner darkness..you see I was part of him..but not anymore and I know certain secret about him he doesn't know he has..it's prettt darn funny" said Slayer.

"What funny, your a sick person" said Ichigo in anger. Slayed grinned.

"I'm not human..you know..but now I think it's time..(looking at Yusai)..Yusai feast on your so called friends..(looking at Kirito and Ichigo)..starting with these two" said Slayer. Yusai then looked at them.

"Rrrrroooaaaar!". Then charges at them. He slashed Ichigo to a building.

"Who are you.. I never seen you before" said Aizen from a building.

"Someone that likes power but dont worry yourself..I didn't come here for you but Yusai" said Slayed looking at Yusai. Aizen turned his head to the battle.

Ichigo was blocking every shot Yusai makes but keeps getting pushed back to buildings.

"Urrrgh...dammit Yusai wake up" said Ichigo pushing him back. Then a tail hit him sending him flying to a building. Yusai's then stretched his tails like spikes towards him but Kirito jumped in and hit Yusai's side with his swords making Yusai stop and move. Kirito then went on the side of a building. His feet had a blue glow. Kirito's face was serious and focused on Yusai, gripping his swords.

"Yusai!...when I joined you I promised you that I would bring you back from them darkness and yourself..(energy started to surround Kirito)..and that's what I'm going to do Yusai...I'm going to save you!" Said Kirito jumping off the roof and charging at Yusai.

He clashed with Yusai and pushed him to a building. Then kept on attacking him but Yusai's tails were blocking him. Then Kirito released his energy into his swords causing then to glow and making him faster. He was slashing his tails so fast making Yusai back up but was not able to move since a building was behind him. Then Kirito made and X pushing Yusai into the building. Then Kirito followed. They were in the building and could not see them. Everyone can her sword slicing and Yusai's scream. (Explosion). They all saw Yusai coming from the other side of the building and Kirito followed him but with his sword pointing towards him then when he got closed. He made and X making Yusai plummet to the ground. Yusai got up and Roared.

"Rrrrroooaaaar!". He began to charge at Kirito going from left to right to left to right then used his claws to throw him to a building.

"Urrrgh" said Kirito. His chest was bleeding but was still standing. Then saw tails coming to him but couldn't react quick enough. (Phzzzzzz). But Ichigo blocked them with his sword. His eyes were serious and angry.

"You're not the only person that wants to save Yusai" said Ichigo. Kirito smiled and walked near him until he was beside him.

"I know I was just waiting" said Kirito. Ichigo grinned.

"Well let's save him together" said Ichigo.

"Alright" said Kirito. Then both began to charge at Yusai. Yusai saw them and Dugged his tails underground but came up with more than one aimed at them like millions of snakes jumping at you. They saw this and was ready. Each tail tried hitting them but they used their sword to block each one and kept running toward Yusai with determined eyes. Then Ichigo disappeared and reappeared beside Yusai and sliced him making him jump and turn to him. He uses his tails to attack him but Ichigo kept dodged them. Then jumped from him.

"Cetsuga tenshou" said Ichigo and attacked Yusai but Yusai uses his energy ball at him causing the two collide(EXPLOISON) making a huge explosion causing the two to jump back. Then Yusai sensed something from his left and saw Kirito swords hitting him making him hit a building. Kirito then stabbed the ground causing energy from his sword to the ground making energy spikes aimed at Yusai. Yusai was caught by the spikes and was trying to escape but (EXPLOSION).. He was hit with Ichigos attack making the building collapse on him. Ichigo then was beside Kirito. They both were breathing heavily. They used quite alot of energy. Then they saw tails sprouting from the rubble and Yusai was on all fours and began to run to his right and started shootings beams of red energy at them. They dodged them and starting running in the same direction has Yusai. Ichigo then disappeared and reappeared in front of Yusai and sliced him making him unbalance. Kirito then appeared beside Yusai and made an X making Yusai slide across the ground.

"Cmon Yusai...wake up!" Yelled Kirito.

"It's seems like none of our attacks work on him" said Ichigo.

"Ya, his skin his hard..I can't seem to damage him" said Kirito.

"How did you save him the last time"

"Kira was able to break him free"

"Do you remember how"

"(Flashback: Kira reaching a hand to Yusai) well it's sort of different now but..I think it might work but it's going to hurt"

"(Grinned)..nothing to painful I cant handle"

"OK then" said Kirito. Then he told Ichigo his plan. His eyes widen but nodded. Then saw Yusai rise and spread his pair tails. Kirito and Ichigo charged at him. His tails then stretched towards them. They saw it coming but did not move. Then…..(phzzzzzz).

 **Unknown Dimension**

"Urrrrrggh..it burns" said Yusai in pain.

"..."

"Tomo is their any other way to ease the pain"

"No you must deal with it"

" !" Said Yusai in pain. He felt is body was in molten lava.


	9. Chapter 9

**True Friends**

 **Yusai's Mind**

 _Uuuurrrgh… It burns...it hurts…(Flashback: dead parents)...no.. .no..uuurrghh.(_ Yusai is trapped in his mind. Surrounded in the cold darkness with no one to hear him or help him. He sees his memories he found that caused him pain)..(flashback: Shosins death)... _please_ _stop it...stop it!._ (Yelled)..(flashback: dead scientists)... _uuurrghh_ …(then Yusai stopped and his hands went to his side..darkness was wrapping him. His eyes were lifeless. He did not move. He began to slowly close his eyes.).. _there is no place for someone like me..the things I did..why should I…_

" _YUSAI!" Yelled a voice._

" _YUSAI!" Yelled another voice._

 _Who's calling me…(_ then began to see something, coming out from the darkness)...whos..(then saw a glow of light. Two hands started to appear, reaching out for him).. _what Wh…_

" _Yusai wake up!"_

" _Cmon Yusai don't die one us"_

" _Yusai don't give in"_

" _Don't give up"_

" _YUSAI!" said together._

(His eyes widen).. _Kirito and Ichigo.._ (Flashback: Kira, Kirito, Asuna, Ichigo, Orihime)( he started to remember his friends. He clenching his hands and tears started to fall) _..I can't die here..I'm not done yet..(then raised his two hands towards the light)_...

 **Real World**

(Cough..cough).

Kirito and Ichigo were standing reaching their hands to the ball of darkness that was form around Yusai. They both can't move. They got strucked by his tails in their gut. Both bleeding and blood was coming from their mouths. They both kept on yelling his name.

"YUSAI" yelled Ichigo.

"YUSAI!" Yelled Kirito.

In the skys, Slayer was watching the whole thing with an evil smile.

"You think sacrificing your self's will help...how pitful..ahaha" said Slayer.

Everyone outside of the barrier had shocked faces.

"ICHIGO" Yelled Orihime.

"KIRITO" Yelled Asuna. They both were crying against the barrier. Kira kept on punching the barrier try to break through. She also has tears falling down and blood coming from her hands. Her hair was covering her eyes. Then..(slap)..everyone heard the sound.

Two hands were holding Kirito and Ichigo. Then the dark sphere then vanished. The tails that were in Kirito and Ichigo disappeared. Yusai was back to normal with his hair covering his eyes.

(Phzzzzzz) Then Yusai pierced into Ichigo and Kirito. His hands went through them and then began to pull them out. A stream of energy was seen then was materialized. Yusai was now holding their hearts which turned to swords. Kirito's was black with a white line in the middle in Yusai's left hand and Ichigo was the opposite of Kirito in his right hand. Then Yusai kicked them to a building. (Smashed… Smashed). Yusai then turned to Slayer, his hair was still covering his eyes. Power was surrounding Yusai. The swords was giving him power and also..(flashback: Kirito in Sao incident)(flashback: Ichigo becoming a soul reaper and his challenges).gave him memories of Kirito and Ichigo's past. A tear fell from his left eye. His hands were glowing and had markings on them. The right side of his hair was turning orange but only the tips. He raised his right hand with his sword.

"Cetsuga Tenchou" said Yusai in a low voice then swung his sword and a black wave was coming at Slayer.

"Tch...you think that attack will stop me" said Slayer releasing his dark power and making it visible. He then raised his hand toward the wave. The darkness followed and created a dark shield. (Clash). The wave and shield made contact. Slayer is trying to push the wave and then clenched his hand which made the shield cover the wave. Then it disappeared. The darkness was slowly disappearing.

"See Yusai you can't….(phzzzzzz)". Slayer was interrupted by Yusai piercing him through the darkness with his white sword. His hair was still covering his eyes.

Everyone eyes widen also Slayer.

"You..(phzzz)". Yusai pierced him again with his black sword at his gut. Then Yusai was raising his head. His eyes was soon uncovered and had darkness in them. Slayer was shock with this. Yusai expression was serious and cold. Then he speak in a cold tone.

"If you ever try to use me to harm my friend's…(darkness was being released)...I..(twisting his swords in him)..will..(swords started to glow dark)..end you." Said Yusai then his darkness pushed Slayer away from him and pierced his arms and legs.

"Urgh" said Slayer in pain. Yusai then dropped the swords which then was transported to Kirito and Ichigo and entered them. Then Yusai raised his right hand.

"Chidori blade" said Yusai in a cold tone and then a beam of lightning pierced Slayer to a building. He was smiling and mouthed something to Yusai then disappeared. Then the barrier was depleting. Yusai then lost the marks and went back to normal but felt weak and was falling with his eyes half open. (Thud) He was caught by Ichigo.

"It seems like it's your job to defeat Aizen….you better not lose" said Yusai in a low voice. Ichigo smiled at him. Kirito then came and picked Yusai and then went to heal him. Ichigo was standing alone in the air looking at Aizen who is also staring at him then both vanished to a different location.

Kirito was able to land where Kira and the others were. He dropped Yusai. Then saw Asuna charging at him. He was about to stop her but…

"You idiot, don't ever scare me like that again" said Asuna hugging him, crying on his chest. Kirito then hugged her back.

"Sorry" said Kirito. Then pulled Asuna and wiped away her tears. They both were looking at each other with desire in their eyes. Their heads were going closed to each other until…

"Hmph..you know you have an audience" said Yusai laying on the ground. They both had faces that can match a tomato. They saw everyone watching them. Yusai was laughing.

" guys should look….(smashed!)" Said Yusai but was stopped by Kiras stomp making his soul leave him for a bit.

"Sorry don't bother with this idiot you should finish were you left off" said Kira with a blush. They both had O mouth but then..

"Wait sorry to interrupt but I don't understand how did you and Ichigo survive" said Toushirou.

"Oh right wait a minute how did you" said Kira.

"Their hearts remember" said Yusai.

"What do you mean" said Orihime.

Then he began to tell them his ability that he can take someone's heart from their body which will turn into a sword and when it's out of the person's body, they don't die but does feel pain unless the sword goes back in them then they can die but it's also a double edge sword because if the sword breaks, the person dies.

"Wow, so you saved them" said Rangiku.

"Ya but just to repay them for saving me" said Yusai.

"Repay them" said Orihime with confusion.

"I don't like to owe others anything but when there is a debt to be paid, I will pay in full" said Yusai.

"So who was that Slayer guy" said Rangiku. Yusai then had his hair covering his eyes.

"He is no one important" said Yusai in a cold voice. Kira can feel his energy, it changed dark.

"No one important but he looks like…" said Rangiku but stopped when she felt Yusai's power. He was releasing it and it felt dark. She had shivers run down her spine.

"So where's Ichigo" said Orihime.

"Fighting Aizen" said Kirito.

"Alone" said Genrysuai who joined them.

"Yes...Yusai told him what to do" said Kirito.

"How, from where I could see he couldn't have communicated with Ichigo" said Genrysuai.

"Well Yusai used something called 'synchronization' ability which makes him and someone he has a close bond to connect...and when he connect with us we also can read each other thoughts and speak each other telepathicly." said Kirito.

Everyone was surprised hearing this and it was from an ability called 'synchronization'.

"But how did Yusai use Ichigos attack" said Rukia.

"That's also is part of the ability.. He can also use my duel wielding ability but it also works backwards...we can use his powers too" said Kirito. Everyone became more surprised.

"So where's Ichigo now" said Kira. (EXPLOISON) can be heard in the distance.

"Seems like he's there and fighting Aizen" Yusai was slowly getting up but he put too much pressure in his body making him weak.

"Seems like you used a lot more power than you should have" said Kira and picked him up. He leaned on her shoulder.

"So let's go and see the fight" said Yusai.

"But why" said Orihime.

"Cmon, this is a fight between Ichigo who is strong and will become stronger and Aizen an Asshole who will be beaten badly by Ichigo...we should cheer him on" said Yusai. Orihime then smiled and nodded. Then everyone started to nodded and headed to the mountain where they heard the explosion.

 **Unknown Dimension**

"I really hate Slayer for putting me through that" said Yusai exhausted.

"At least the trial is over, we should skip the next memory since you will get nothing out of it."

"Wait no, please I want to see Ichigo badass form again"

"..."

"Hi it's my memory so I decide".


	10. Chapter 10

**Ichigo vs Aizen**

Ichigo and Aizen appeared in an inhabitant place. A huge mountain can be seen in the background. They were in a crater where they are surrounded by rocks.

"So only you" said Aizen.

"Ya"said Ichigo.

" you know that you don't have the power to stop me"

"We'll see"

"Well then..(raising his sword)...let's begin.". He then disappeared and..(clash) Aizen appeared beside Ichigo.

They both clashed and spiritual pressure from both were active. Ichigo could feel the pressure weighing him down and Aizen could hardly feel his. Then Aizen pushed Ichigo hitting him to a wall. Ichigo then got out and disappeared and reappeared, a fair distance away from Aizen. He then swiped his hand to his face causing his hollow mask to appear. Then swiped his sword causing a massive dark wave. Aizen saw it coming and stopped it with his hand. Then saw Ichigo charging at him and then blocked his attack. He smiled and pushed Ichigo and then glided through the air. He raised his hand and cause a huge beam of light to Ichigo. Ichigo saw it coming and blocking it with his sword…(EXPLOSION)..but caused a huge explosion. Ichigo was lying on the ground but was slowly getting up but then Aizen appears behind him. He froze in shock and then Aizen lay a hand to his back. Then pressed..(SMASHED). Ichigo was pushed with so much force making him go through rocks like a bullet passing through paper. Ichigo was lying on the ground. (Cough. Cough). And coughed out blood. His body was weak and unable to move. Then Aizen appeared beside him.

"Seems like you lost…(phzzz)..(stabbed Ichigo)..I told you,I'm much stronger than you" said Aizen then was flying away from. When he was up in the air he then raised his sword. It started to glow and then wiped it down real fast making a huge wave. (EXPLOISON).. It hit Ichigo causing a massive explosion that can reach him so he flew a little higher. The explosion could been seen by were Yusai and the others were. Aizen sensed them coming and smiled. He began to fly to them.

Yusai and the others arrived and saw craters. They all saw the destructive power that Aizen has and now it proved that he is stronger than before.

"Where's Ichigo" said Orihime looking around for Ichigo.

"He's destroyed" said Aizen floating in from of them. They were on the hill. They all had wide eyes except Yusai and Kirito.

"What no, your lying" said Orihime with tears coming from her eyes.

"I'm not he was no match for..he is…" Aizen stop because of laughter.

"Ahahaha". Everyone turned to the person who was laughing it was Yusai.

"Ahaha, that's funny you think you won, don't make me laugh..you're the one who is weak.(glaring at him)..never underestimate your enemy..or you will..(EXPLOSION)..find yourself on the ground" said Yusai. Everyone heard an explosion in the distance. They all were focused at the figure coming out of the smoke. Aizen eyes widen in shock. It was Ichigo but his hair grew and reached his neck. His right sleeve was ripped and his arm had a black chain wrapping around his muscle. His shirt was open a bit. His eyes were serious. He changed.

"Well seems like you're not died after all..(disappeared and then reappeared beside Ichigo).. Time to…". (CLANK)..Ichigo blocked his sword with his sword not even facing him. Then pushed him back making him hit the mountain. Ichigo then turned to face him. Aizen was furious then charged at him, attacking him with great speed but Ichigo was able to block each one barely even moving. Everyone except Yusai was shocked seeing this.

They both started to clash to each other again and again. Then landed on the ground. Aizen then sliced his sword to Ichigo but Ichigo got it with his free hand. The force made everything behind Ichigo exploded. Ichigo still had a calm face. Aizen face was furious then separated from him.

"Seems like your much stronger but I am even more stronger" said Aizen in anger. Then he started to change to his full hollow form. He released out spiritual energy that everyone could feel. They felt his much stronger Aizen now has become.

"It's time to end you" said Aizen then summoned darkness around Ichigo. It was swirling around him like a tornado. Then the darkness started to cover Ichigo. His eyes started to follow the darkness around him. Then he was fully covered. It created a huge dark pillar that can reach the sky.

"Ichigo!" Yelled Orihime but then had a hand in her shoulder. It was Kira. She had a carrying smile.

"Don't worry, Yusai told Ichigo something that will help him win...so believe in him" said Kira. Then looked at Yusai who had a smile.

"Your done Ichigo and next will be….". He was stopped when the darkness was sliced. Ichigo sliced the darkness away with his sword who had dark flames coming off from it. Then Ichigo was seen but in a different form.

"Final bankai form..(everyone then started at him)..to be able to reach this form he must overcome his darkness within him..and learn how to control it..(smiling)" said Yusai. Everyone then faced toward Ichigo. His hair grew even longer reaching his legs and it was black. He was covering in bandages and his mouth was covered. His eyes were serious and his spiritual energy increased. His power could be felt by everyone. Aizen couldn't help but feel fear coming from him so he began to charge at him. Ichigo saw him coming then..(SMASHED)..with one swing a wave of energy smashed Aizen to a mountain causing the mountain to crumble. Soon there was no mountain to be seen. Ichigo then started to fly closer to Aizen location. Aizen was starting to get up.

"Aaaaaaaa" screamed Aizen. He started to shoot waves of energy at Ichigo. He was able to deflect each blast with his sword then saw Aizen charging at him. Attacking from every angle but Ichigo was able to block each one.(EXPLOSION)..Aizen made a huge explosion then did it again and again. He then made one huge blast(EXPLOSION!) And every one can feel the shock wave and it was coming closer. The soul reapers grabbed the people who could not fly then flew away from the shock wave.

"Ahahah..I'm still most powerful than…." Said Aizen but stopped when the smoke cleared Ichigo was standing still with no injuries. Then.(phzzzzzz)

" " said Aizen in pain. Ichigo appeared right in front of Aizen and stabbed him through. Ichigo was staring at him. His eyes were serious and dark.

"Your drive for power ends here…(his sword began to go up in dark flames)...you will never harm anyone ever again." Said Ichigo in a deep voice. Then darkness was surrounding them. Ichigo then released his sword and flew away from him then raised his sword. Darkness was beginning to form around hit. Ichigo was sucking the energy around him and was circling around his sword.

"Nexus Cetsuga Kenshou" said Yusai in a deep voice then swung his sword down at Aizen. Then a huge black wave headed to Aizen causing him to split into then the wave it land causing a huge explosion breaking rocks and reshaping the land. The blast cause everyone to cover their eyes. Then when it was over they started to see the destructive power damage. Their eyes wide. The place was completely destroyed. There was a deep crack that was longer than 3 baseball fields.

"(Whistle)..never knew he had that in him" said Yusai.

"Did we win" said Kira.

"Where's Ichigo" said Orihime. Yusai then closed his eyes and tried to sense him. Then opened his eyes.

"Found him but he is in a weaken state, we need to get to him" said Yusai.

"But what about Aizen" said Asuna.

"(Smiled)..Ichigo won and he's gone from this world" said Yusai.

Everyone soon began to smile and then went to search for Ichigo.

A few days have passed since that incident. Everyone healed their injuries and rebuild the buildings that were destroyed. Things were going back to normal but a certain group is still facing a challenge. They are in the place where Ichigo is being held. There is a certain issue that has arisen that Ichigo is involved in and it's serious. Ichigo is sitting in a room with Yusai and the others.

"So what the hell is this" said Ichigo look at his right arm. It had a strange marking like a claw.

"I'm not sure but you're not the only one" said Kirito. He looked at his right arm and it had a marking of wings.

"I wonder" said Yusai looking at his right arm with a marking looking like a head of something.

"Why do you guys have markings" said Kira.

"I'm not sure" said Kirito.

"Could it be an effect from using 'synchronization' with two people instead of one?" Said Asuna.

"What about the battle with Aizen, it could have unlocked something new in you since Ichigo became all dark and hunky" said Kira.

"I don't think so, I'm not sure what it is but it looks like it can disappear..(the marking disappear)... We must be connected somehow but I don't know why" said Yusai. Ichigo and Kirito markings disappeared.

"So we are connected but why..(looking at Yusai and Kirito)..why only us, it must be important to involve the three of us." Said Ichigo.

"Your right" said a female voice. Yusai head popped. " _What I never sensed her"_ thought Yusai. Then a girl was standing in the entrance of the room.

"You guys are connected. You were chosen" said the girl.

"Not with the chosen crap...I…." Said Yusai but got interrupted by the girl.

"You should know there is other parts of the pieces you need to find" said the girl.

"What do you mean" said Kirito.

"Those markings create something, a dragon,..(looking at Kirito).. You have the wings..(looking at Ichigo)...you have its left claw..(looking at Yusai)..and you have its head, now you only need is the right claw and tail" said the girl.

"Wait what does this mean" said Ichigo.

"I will tell you everything once you find the others, when those markings glow or appear, it means that you're near them or something powerful is near you" said the girl.

"So.." Said Yusai but got interrupted.

"Sorry but that's all I can say now.. I'm busy...I need to take care of things...we will meet again once all of you are found...just know you will get new powers from these markings…(then pulled out a stone)..here..(throwing the stone tk Yusai)..there is where you can find one of them" said the girl then disappeared.

Everyone had confusing looks on their faces.

"What the hell just happen" said Kira.

"Don't know don't care..(then looked at the stone)..but she did give us something interesting " said Yusai.

"What did she mean the others" said Asuna.

"Probably the ones that have the markings like us" said Kirito.

"So what should we do" said Ichigo.

"Well I know what I'm going to do..(starting to stand)...I'm plan on finding my memories" said Yusai.

"Wait, your memories" said Orihime in confusion and also the others who did not hear Yusai's story.

"Ya, my memories were seal and I found out who seal it, it was Shosin for my protection but now I want to remember but that's not easy since when got involve with you, it was because we had a lead but now I don't know where to look..but I do know what memory I need to remember which is after my parents death..I don't remember what happen to me after that night" said Yusai. Everyone then felt the mood change. Then Kirito got up.

"Well we still have a long way to go and me and Asuna plan on helping you and since we have these markings we should stick together right" said Kirito smiling at Yusai.

"Ya your right" said Asuna with a smile standing next to him. Kira then stand and was next to Yusai.

"Guess that's settle we should leave" said Kira.

"Wait" said Ichigo. They all looked at him.

"I'm coming too" said Ichigo.

"...WHAT!" said everyone except Yusai.

"You know what you are saying Ichigo" said Uryu.

"You should know that you are a soul reaper, you need to..." said Rukia but got interrupted by Ichigo.

"Remember I also have a marking and I think others with the markings should stick together and anyways Aizens dead, no one will attack soul society and you guys can handle things without me" said Ichigo then stand and walked towards Yusai. Kira, Asuna and Kirito then looked at Yusai. He was smiling.

"Wait" said Orihime she started to stand.

"Orihime" said Kira.

"I want to come to" said Orihime. Ichigo eyes widen then got closer to Orihime.

"But Orihime it might be too dangerous if you come with us" said Ichigo.

"I know but I can help you and everyone, I can heal your injuries" said Orihime with determined eyes.

"But…." Said Ichigo then was stopped when he felt dark energy. He then turned around. He saw Yusai with his sharingan active. He looked serious. Then suddenly the room disappeared with everyone in it. Ichigo was alone with Yusai. Then Yusai began to walk. Ichigo felt fear going down his spine. He tried to move but couldn't. Then Yusai was right in front of him. With his eyes piercing in to him.

"You should know Ichigo, the things I will be doing will not be what you believe in...my path is my own and I won't listen to anyone else's of the way I do things...remember I will give in to darkness to get what I want so…(phzzzzzz)(then stabbed Ichigo)... Do you still want to come with us" said Yusai. Ichigo eyes were wide open. He can feel the pain and blood started to pour from his gut. He stared in Yusai's eyes. He saw darkness and hate but….he knew that Yusai would protect his friends with his life and then smiled weakly.

"That's all" said Ichigo. Yusai smiled then Ichigo found himself looking at Yusai and his group. Then he put a hand on his gut put there was no blood but some pain. He was confused and shocked. " _What the hell"_ thought Ichigo then got snapped from his thoughts.

"Ichigo are you ok" said Orihime.

"Oh ya" said Ichigo.

"So then..(grabbed their attention)..are you guys coming" said Yusai. They both looked at each other. Orihime had no doubts in her eyes and Ichigo saw that.

"Ya" said Ichigo. Orihime smiled and nodded.

"Good" said Yusai raising his hand to him. Ichigo then raised his hand. They both connected but then the stone that Yusai started to glow.

"What the…." Said Yusai but then was gone along with Ichigo, Orihime,Kirito, Asuna, and Kira. They disappeared from the room….

 **Unknown Dimension**

"finally, the pain is gone" said Yusai.

"..."

"Hmm tell me, how long is it now I have to do this"

"Until we reach the point of your memories where you are facing a great challenge"

"Really...OK then so let's go to the next set of memories and then my team will be set until we meet him, more adventures with more darkness " said Yusai in a low voice.

To be continued…..

The End of book 2. Hope you liked it. More to come...


End file.
